Running out of Time
by AyoAle
Summary: Santana finds herself trying to make a decition between her lifelong dream and her love. -HIATUS-
1. No promises

***A/N .- this is the second fic i write and is also about brittana! those of you who haven't read my first one please search it :D its call "Under the Moonlight". Brittana i promise :D! a happy one :D hahah okok enough with the promotion :P enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter song title: No promises by Shayne Ward. you can use it as soundtrack.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon. The sun was coming closer to the horizon and the lights on the streets were starting to light on. It was around six, the traffic on the streets was starting to get busier as the time flew by.<p>

Santana arrived to her girlfriend's house, hoping that her parents, neither her two sisters, would be there. She needed to talk to her and didn't want someone interrupting them.

It was well known by her girlfriend and her that her parents didn't like Santana. She wondered if it was indeed because they didn't like her or just the fact that she was a girl. Santana was more willing to believe that it was because she was a girl. Though Brittany's parents never said something rude to her she could feel it, even when her girlfriend always tried to hide what her parents said about her.

Santana parked outside of the house and stepped out of her car, taking a really deep breath. She could use all the strength and courage that she could come up with. What she was about to do wasn't easy, but couldn't postpone it any more. She was running out of time.

Santana walked to the door and rang the doorbell, a couple of minutes later she could hear someone running down the stairs towards the door. She knew it was Brittany. Soon enough her face appeared at the window with a big smile on her face as soon as she saw Santana.

Brittany opened the door and hugged her girlfriend really tight, pecking her on the lips after.

"Hi baby"

"Hey"

"How was your day at school?"

Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and dragged her inside and towards the living room.

"Exhausting… but okay I guess"

"Lately you don't enjoy going to school like before… what's going on, baby?"

They sit on their loveseat, Brittany's legs over Santana's lap. Santana started making circles with her hand over Brittany's legs.

"Nothing… some issues but I'll work them out…" Santana trails off. She sighs deeply and kicks herself for not telling her girlfriend the truth "actually, that is kind of the reason I came today"

"Yeah, actually I was going to ask you that. Normally you don't come on Mondays… today is Monday"

"I know… but I kind of need to talk to you about it… kind of can't wait"

Brittany starts fidgeting on her seat uncomfortably. Nervousness building up in her.

"Okay… you are kind of scaring me…"

"Oh, no no, don't be…" Santana sighs rubbing her face with frustration "why on earth is this so hard?" she whispers, low enough so her girlfriend can't hear.

"San, please tell me what's happening"

"Okay…" Santana nods thinking in a way to start these "You know that it has never been a secret to anyone who knows me that I wanted to get out of this place as soon as I could"

"Yeah… that is you biggest dream"

"Exactly… and I've been working all my life to achieve that dream"

"Yeah… I know you will"

"Well… that's kind of the thing… I already did, last semester"

"What?... why you never told me?"

"Because I didn't want to leave then… leaving this place was the first thing on my mind. Everything revolved around it"

"I know…"

"But then eighteen months ago you let me in… and my priorities changed"

Brittany removed her legs over her girlfriend's lap and straightened on the couch.

"I've been trying that the school gets to send me to Canada… you knew this already"

"Yeah" Brittany whispered.

"Well… the last semester they offered me a place over there… but I had you in my life and we weren't – _I_ wasn't ready to be so apart from you… so I asked if they could hold on to it more time and they gave me the semester…"

"Mhm"

"But a couple of weeks ago the dean of that area called me and said they couldn't wait anymore and that I had till this Friday to make a decision about leaving or staying…"

"Okay" Brittany breathed out.

"Britt… I'm leaving… I know that if I decline this opportunity I may never be able to get another one to leave. They offered made me a very good job offer as an intern… they are gonna pay me pretty well" Santana chuckled nervously "but I can't ask you what I want to ask you"

"What's that?"

"With that job offer I could support us, both. You wouldn't have to work and we would live pretty well… but I can't ask you drop everything and come with me… I can't ask you to leave your family, friends, to drop out of school just to come with me… I can't be that selfish, I know you would end up hating me for taking your independence…"

"I could never hate you, S"

"You would… besides, I couldn't do it that would probably change the independent, strong woman I fell in love with"

Brittany smiled at her.

"They are offering me the citizenship, so I can't leave the country for two years"

Brittany sighs again, deeper this time.

"And I know that, because your parents don't particularly like me, they wouldn't help you to visit me over there"

"Exactly…"

"That is why… Britt" Santana took Brittany's hands in hers "I want you to visit me as much as you'd like and can… so, I'm gonna pay for everything"

"I can't accept that baby"

"You can and you will… I can't live that long without seeing you"

Brittany leaned in and kissed her hard. She pushed her girlfriend against the back of the couch. Santana moaned into her mouth when Brittany squeezed her tights and pushed herself against her girlfriend a bit more.

"I love you... I love you I love you I love you" Brittany whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, baby… you don't know how much"

"Though I don't want you to leave… I can't make you choose between us and your lifetime dream… so I'm letting you go"

Santana frowned at her choice of words.

"No, you can't let me go. Ever. I won't let you."

Santana captured Brittany's lips with her own once more. This time she was taking control. She pulled Brittany over her, cupping her cheeks and kissing her hard. She touched her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, asking for access, which was happily granted.

Their tongues danced together with synchrony and when things were starting to get heated they heard someone clearing their throat. Both girls jumped to the opposite sides of the couch glancing to the side of the room where they heard it.

Brittany's oldest sister, Anna, was standing there; her bag on one hand, sunglasses on the other, her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.

"Hi Anna…" Santana said, looking down a bit embarrassed. Honestly she was relieved it was Anna and not her parents… that would have been much more awkward.

"Hey"

"Hey baby, where do you want these?" Ana's girlfriend walked in the room looking at her. When she saw her smirk she turned to see the other two girls sitting on the couch looking everywhere except to them "what is going on…?"

"Nothing… just almost walking in on my sister and her girl…" Anna walked passed them into the kitchen saying it as if it was nothing.

"N-no, it wasn't that!" Santana stuttered.

"Its okay guys… like she could complain about what you were doing" she winked and then walked towards the kitchen as well.

"Shit… hope she won't tell mom and dad" Brittany covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, its okay, I don't think she will… you heard her…"

"Bet she'd do it just to piss me off…"

Santana rubbed her girlfriends back with her hand while the other was glancing at the floor.

"Are you upset because of your sister… or because of what I came to?"

Brittany opened her mouth but in that moment her parents walked in the living room as well, talking a bit loudly with her other sister.

Brittany mouthed 'later?' and Santana nodded.

Santana stood up from the couch as Brittany's parents saw who was in their house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pierce" Santana smiled at them.

"Hi Santana…" they both said.

"Hi!" the other sister, Kate, said to her.

"Hi Katy" Santana turned to see her girlfriend for a second and then back to her parents who were still standing at the entrance of the living room "I should get going. It's getting late"

Brittany stood up from the couch and both girls walked to the front door. Santana said her goodbyes to Brittany's relatives and stepped out of the house.

Brittany leaned on the frame and smile sadly at her.

"Let's talked more about it later… I think I better give you some time to think…"

"Thank you"

"I just want you to know that… no matter what happens, I'll make it work, I promise" she looked solemnly into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I know S"

"I love you"

"I love you too, with all my heart"

Santana leaned in once again and kissed her girlfriend so sweet before stepped back and walk to her car. She waved her goodbye as she pulled away and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- so this was supposed to be a one shot but i'm still not so sure... what do you think? should I make it a bit longer? leave it like that?**

**tell me please, cause i'm lost and i haven't ask my betta yet... she doesn't know i'm summiting this :D**

**hope you enjoyed and please help me decide... you want it to be longer? or not? :D i would apreciate very much your help :D**


	2. Dreams

**Chapter song title: Dreams by the cranberries.**

**chosen by my betta as the soundtrack :D**

* * *

><p>Santana arrived to her place twenty minutes later. She was exhausted and just wanted to lie in bed and slowly die. She was so tired of all the drama revolving around her, between her parents, her girlfriend's family, decisions that needed to be made.<p>

She walked out of her car and towards the front door. Even a couple of feet away she could hear the fight that was coming from inside. She sighed and opened the door.

"_Siempre es lo mismo contigo!_"

Santana ignored the yelling and headed straight upstairs. She stepped inside her bedroom and locked it, she grabbed her ipod and started jumping between songs, as soon as she found the right one she turned the volume as high as needed to die out the yelling from downstairs.

Soon enough she started to drift to sleep when suddenly her phone started buzzing in her pocket; she reached to it and saw a text message.

**-hey S, sorry about my family, you know them. I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow after school? I know it's complicated but I think we need to talk about you know what – B3**

Santana sighed and started to type.

**-Sure baby, I'll make it happen – Sanx**

She tossed her phone to her bedside table and got herself under the covers, not caring about how early it was or even about getting change. She lay there listening to music till she fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning she hurried to get ready and out of the place, she was starting to hear someone downstairs so she showered got change and ran out of her room.<p>

"Hey, you want some breakfast?" her father asked when she passed the kitchen.

"In a rush!" she yelled before closing the front door and running to her car.

She got to the university really fast due to her inappropriate driving and won over a parking spot from some guy. She got out of the car and walked to the cafeteria.

Her best friend, Michelle, was waiting for her at one of the tables with a coffee in one hand and writing on a notebook.

"Hey M"

"Hey Lopez, did you tell her?"

"Yeah" Santana looked down.

"And again… why don't you just get your own place and forget about them instead of leaving the country and everybody else, including _her_, like a normal person would!"

"I'm _not_ leaving her… and besides, if I did that you know it wouldn't work… they would be bugging me all the time… and it isn't just about them!"

"Yes you are… but I guess you know better on this…" Michelle got back to her notes while Santana went for her coffee.

"You know…" Michelle began as Santana was coming back with a cup on her hand "it will never stop from amaze me how Britt decided to go for psychology… I mean, we know she is very good with feelings and stuff but… that is so complicated"

"I know… but my baby is just so smart"

Michelle rolled her eyes and ignored her.

* * *

><p>Santana was getting out of her classroom, looking down to her bag searching for her keys; it was time to pick up Brittany at her school; she wasn't seeing where she was walking so she stumble with the back of someone.<p>

She looked up ready to snap even though it was her fault when the guy turned around and she saw the dean looking at her.

"Hi Santana, have you decide yet?" he was talking about the exchange.

"Hello dean. And no, I haven't" Santana looked him in the eyes.

"You know…" he scrunched up his nose "the propose won't be on the table forever"

Santana's eyes widened a bit, but not enough so the dean can notice "I know dean; I assure you that you will have an answer by this Friday"

"I hope so, Santana, I really hope so. I can see a big future for you… but can't really happen if you won't take this kind of opportunities."

"I'm aware of it, dean"

"Good… well, have a good day Ms. Lopez"

"Good day, dean" Santana nodded and the dean walked away.

She freaked a bit for a second on the inside and then started walking towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Brittany was waiting in the same spot as usual for Santana to pick her up. As usual Santana was a bit late due to her classes but Brittany never minded.<p>

Actually deep down her was kind of not wanting go see her girlfriend. She didn't want to talk about the giant elephant in the room.

She wanted so bad to follow her girlfriend to wherever she was going… but Santana was right; she couldn't drop out of school. It had taken a lot from her to get to where she is and it was only two years from graduating.

Finally Santana pulled over and honk to get Britt's attention. She ran to the car and jumped inside. She leaned in and pecked her girlfriend on the lips as usual and put on her seatbelt.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Santana asked.

"Okay, I guess. Uneventful" Brittany shrugged and moved to search through the radio.

Santana nodded and drove away to her girlfriend's house. They arrived twenty minutes later; the drive over there was completely quiet. Brittany was like never before, she was only glancing outside, fidgeting on her seat every now and then, ignoring her.

Santana parked outside of Brittany's house and waited for her to say something. Brittany undid her seatbelt and walked out of the car. Santana sighed but stood in place, not knowing if she should follow.

It wasn't till Brittany opened the front door that she realized she was standing alone on the porch. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Santana wasn't behind her like usual. She glanced around trying to find her girlfriend and spotted her inside her car. She frowned and motioned for her to come inside.

Santana got out of the car and followed her girlfriend inside.

"Why didn't you follow me?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to" Santana looked down and sighed deeply.

Brittany's heart brakes at the sight of her girlfriend, all sad and crushed. She walked over to her and cupped her cheeks.

"San, of course I wanted you to. I want to spend every moment we can together"

Santana nods, still looking down.

"Sanny, please look at me"

Santana raised her eyes to meet the beautiful blue ones looking back at her. The corners of her eyes dampened with fresh tears fighting to come out.

"I know you feel pressured by me about the subject of your school… your moving… but I want you to go. I know it wasn't up to discussion. What I mean is that I understand and I support you, though I'm not happy about it. Sorry"

This time Brittany was the one to look down.

Santana lifted her chin with her index finger and made her look into her eyes. "I know you are not happy about it, I understand completely… on that side I'm just as much as you. But I _can't_ stay here"

"I know… that is why I give you my blessing on the subject. And because I want to see you and visit you as much as I can… I think I'm gonna accept your proposal. You are right; my parents would never afford that kind of trip for me"

"Today the dean told me that I needed to make a decision about the subject. I didn't know what to tell him"

"You haven't accepted?"

"No…" Santana stepped back and walked to one of the couches, sitting down "I wanted to talk to you first"

"That is sweet, Sanny, but you shouldn't have jeopardized this opportunity just so I could come around"

"It's the only way I know how to make the things Britt. I need to know what you think about everything… I know it shouldn't be like that, but I can't have it any other way…"

Brittany moved over to her side and sat on her lap, embracing her. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes B, I know. I love you, too"

Brittany kissed her girlfriend sweetly and caringly. She was so afraid of what might come in the future for them. She wanted to go with her. She wanted to drop everything and go with Santana to Canada.

But she knew she couldn't. She had to solve so many things here in order for her to go with the love of her life.

Since their relationship was solid she imagined them as grownups living on a house in that same town, with their friends as neighbors, maybe having a baby or two, already wedded. But at the same time she knew that was never Santana's plan, she would run out of this town as soon as possible leaving everything behind except for Brittany.

Brittany pulled apart, gasping for air after it was so much needed. She stood up from her place on Santana's lap and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

"Starving…"

Santana also stood up and followed her girlfriend to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- hope you enjoyed. like you can see i'm making it longer as you requested :D review please!**

**tell me what you want to happen here and i'll try to make it happen :D**


	3. Don't Speak

**Chapter title song : Don't speak, by No Doubt**

**enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>It was a month after Santana had accepted the internship on Canada. Brittany and Santana had talk a lot about the subject. Even though they were a bit sad they couldn't avoid be a lot more excited about the new beginning in Santana's life.<p>

If only Britt could come with her and share everything Canada has to offer.

Santana had already officially accepted and also had dropped the bomb to her parents, initiating a huge fight between the three of them. It was the first time in a really long time that she had seen them agreed on something. Neither of them was okay with the idea of Santana leaving the country but she would never listen to them. She was old enough to make these decisions, and the decision had been made since she was a little girl.

Santana would be leaving a month before the next semester starts on Canada. Besides of her internship she was going to end her majoring over there. She also had been offered the citizenship depending on her development over there. It was an awesome proposal and only an idiot would blow it up.

Brittany was coming around about it; she was not as depressed as in the beginning and was even helping Santana to prepare for her departure.

Somehow Santana wasn't comfortable with these. It was upsetting to see Brittany's eyes darken a little when they were looking for flats or some way of transportation for Santana.

The end of this semester was approaching and it only meant a couple of months before she had to head to Canada in time for academic orientation.

Santana was parking outside of Brittany's house around three; as always, to spend the afternoon at her place.

Santana knocked on the door and a couple of minutes later Ana opened the door for her.

"Hey S"

"Hi A"

"She's upstairs" Ana walked back to the living room where her girlfriend was, with a big bowl full of popcorn on her lap.

"Thanks" Santana muttered and flew up the stairs.

She got to Brittany's room, the second door on the hallway and knocked softly on the door. After a soft come in Santana opened the door and found her girlfriend sprawled on the floor, surrounded by books and notebooks with highlighters and post-its over the pages.

"Studying?"

"Yeah, I have a quiz tomorrow and the teacher is so bad"

"I see"

"How was your day?"

"As usual… lot of work and a bunch of annoying people around me"

"San, why don't you just enjoy it while you still can? I mean, you are leaving in two and a half months" Brittany's eyes lowered to the book in front of her.

"Guess you're right… I should enjoy it while I still can"

But Santana wasn't talking about her school anymore.

Santana walked over to her girlfriend and sat next to her. Brittany kept reading for a little more in silence and scribbling on one of her notebooks while Santana was resting her back against the bed watching her girlfriend.

Santana enjoyed just watching her girlfriend be. Santana loved to see her study, she enjoyed every single thing about Brittany; the way she would constantly tuck her hair behind her ears so it wouldn't come in her way while studying, the small brow between her eyes when she was concentrating hard on something, the small smile plastered on her lips when she read something interesting for her.

"Stop staring at me" Brittany mumbled.

"What?"

"You're staring… I can't concentrate when you are staring"

"I'm not staring; I'm just watching you work"

"San… I have to study"

"I know, study. I'm just sitting here watching you" Santana shrugged, smiling.

"Ugh" Brittany closed her books and notebooks and moved next to Santana.

Santana opened her arms to welcome her girlfriend and Brittany snuggled in to Santana's right side.

"I've missed you" Brittany was looking right into her eyes.

"I've missed you too. Let just forget about everything that is going to happen. Let's just focus on us right now"

"Please" Brittany was pleading.

She reached up for Santana, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and caressing the skin of her cheek. Santana closed her eyes and leaned into her girlfriend's palm. Brittany closed the gap between them and kissed Santana softly on the lips. It was sweet but desperate, slow but pleading.

They were chocking on the little time they knew they had. It was so exhausting to be thinking about the near future. Brittany was tired of it. She knew she was going to endure a long time without Santana and internally she was freaking out.

She was going to have to wait till thanksgiving to visit her, and that was if Santana would have a bit of free time.

Santana could notice her girlfriend struggling to hold back on the kiss. Her fingertips applying pressure to her cheek and her other hand squeezing a bit on her forearm. She knew Brittany was worried about something… but Santana knew why she was worried.

On a desperate attempt to help ease the tension radiating from her girlfriend Santana started to move her hands up and down Brittany's back. She could feel it relax with every come and go of her hands. Brittany stopped squeezing her forearm and her other hand moved from her cheek to her neck, brushing her skin, Santana's skin tickled were her hands roamed.

Santana pulled her girlfriend closer to her till Brittany had to stand a bit, she moved from her place to sit on Santana's lap. Brittany started to kiss a path down to Santana's collarbone, nibbling on it and sucking a bit. A few marks were left on Santana's skin but she didn't give a damn, and knew her girlfriend wouldn't either.

Santana played with the hem of Brittany's shirt, arguing in her mind if she should slide her hands inside or stay massaging her girlfriend with her shirt between her hands and the skin of Brittany's back. She decided to give it a try and see how Brittany would react; she needed the skin to skin touch.

Santana started to groan quietly at the actions of Brittany. Brittany's back tensed for a second when she felt Santana's hands against the skin under her shirt. She went back to her lips and kissed her girlfriend. Brittany touched Santana's upper lip asking for access to which Santana responded by opening her mouth and sucking a bit on the tip of Brittany's tongue.

Santana squeezed a bit on Brittany's hipbones and slid her thumbs under the hem of Brittany's panties.

"Stop, stop" Brittany pulled back "we can't. My sister and her girlfriend are downstairs"

"So?" Santana kissed her again, pulling her even closer. But Brittany pulled away and stood up, Santana frowned. Brittany never cared if someone was in the house, unless it was her parents. So Santana knew something was wrong.

Now that she stepped back and thought about it she and Brittany hadn't been intimate in a long time now. Brittany kept making excuses and walking away every time they were about to.

"It's not right S. I don't want them waking in on us or hearing us doing it"

"It never bothered you before" Santana stood up and walked over to her girlfriend "This is about something else. It's not the first time it happens"

"I just don't want to do it, okay!" Brittany raised her voice, leaving Santana taken aback.

"Fine" Santana's chest tightened at the rejection "You could have just said it before; you know… you didn't need to make excuses"

Brittany frowned and looked down, her hands were on her hips and she was balancing her weight on one leg.

"It just makes it worst"

Santana looked around trying to find something in her mind to make it better but her mind was not helping her.

"I think I better go" Santana whispered and walked out of the bedroom.

She ran downstairs and caught the sight of Britt's sister and her girlfriend making out on the couch. She turned around and walked out of the house and ran to her car, starting the engine as soon as she could and speeding away from there.

Brittany was still in the same position in her bedroom, her eyes were red and a tear slid down her face.

* * *

><p>Santana arrived to her place fifteen minutes after leaving the Pierce's house, due to her speed. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet from tears.<p>

Santana didn't want anybody to see her like this, so she stopped near her place and cried in silence till she could keep it together, then drove the rest of the way.

She opened the door slowly, trying to know if her parents were home or if it was deserted. She was hoping nobody was home because she didn't want to endure another "family night".

She didn't hear anything, so more confidently opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey princess" her father greeted her from the couch on the living room.

Santana sighed, smiled and walked to her father.

"Hey dad"

"What's wrong?" Rafael put the newspaper he was reading down and looked up at her "did you and Britt have a fight?" Santana could hear the concern in his father voice.

On the contrary of Britt's parents, Santana's were okay with their relationship. They never cared about the fact that she was dating a girl or the fact that she would never be with a boy. Actually her father preferred it that way. If only the rest was so easy.

"Sort of…" Santana walked in the living room and sat on one of the couches, next to her father "I know she is struggling with the fact that I'm moving away. I know because I feel it, I see it…"

Santana sighed trying to keep the tears that were trying to escape her eyes "but she won't talk to me… she doesn't want me to see how much it affects her. She wants me to enjoy everything about it, but I can't, not with her like this. It kills me to see her like that… like not Brittany"

Her dad ran his hand over Santana's back "I know she is trying her hardest. Just give her time. I know she'll come around"

"I don't think she would" Santa was struggling to get the words out of her mouth. The tears were fighting to come out, to be free "You know Britt; she always wants to talk about everything… and… and now she just won't" Santana opened her mouth but nothing came out so she closed it again. Santana breathe deeply and looked to her dad "She keeps avoiding the subject to land in her mood, she is always walking around it but when I ask her she just… she just gets defensive"

"If you are both struggling with the fact that you are leaving… if it costs you so much, then don't leave"

"Don't dad, don't do that. Don't go there" Santana shook her head slightly "why would you try to keep me here, were I don't want to be, when not even Britt does it?"

"Because Brittany is just your girlfriend, we are your parents"

Santana straightened herself a bit annoyed "Britt is not _just_ my girlfriend, dad. She is the one I dream one day to come home to, to buy a house with. I dream of the day a little blond boy with sparkling blue eyes comes running to me calling me momma with Brittany behind him greeting me with a kiss"

Her dad smiled at the picture Santana was giving him. He wished for it to come true so his little girl would be happy.

"Britt is my future. I don't want one if I don't have her"

"I understand. Well I'm sure the thing will get better. I know you'll find a way to make Britt to talk to you"

"Any advice?"

"Just tell her what you just told me. I'm sure she will open to you if she knows what you are feeling"

Santana nodded and stood up, walking towards the stairs her father called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on her. Not everybody has the fortune of finding the kind of love you two have. Don't ever let her go"

Santana smiled a bit sad because she knew her father was referring to him about it. Once, a lot time ago, her father had talked to her about the subject. He told her that they had gotten married because of a baby her mother was expecting, which they lose a month after the wedding.

They leaned on each other because of this and after a couple of years they planned on having Santana, but it cost them a lot and they suffered big time. This time making them get colder and colder as the time passed.

Santana wonder why would they keep trying to have a baby if it was so clear for them that they weren't working anymore.

"Thanks dad" Santana smiled at him and climbed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up morning the next day. It was Saturday so she and Britt had the day off. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and saw that she had a text message.<p>

**Good morning San****, I'm sorry about yesterday. Would you come and talk to me? –B.**

**Sure baby, I'll be there at noon – S**

She had two hours to kill so she showered taking her time under the hot water to relax her muscles and mentally prepare for what might come today from Britt.

She got dressed and blew her hair dry then walked down to the kitchen. Her mother was there, making herself some snack.

"Hi honey"

"Hey mom"

"How are you?"

"Fine" Santana shrugged, grabbed an apple and went to sit by the isle.

"Are you sure? Your father told me about your fight with Brittany"

Santana sighed. She should have expected this coming. Even when it was clear that they didn't like each other anymore they would always make a truce to talk about Santana. It was nice of them but didn't make it up for everything else.

"I'm fine mom. I know we will work it out"

"Okay… but if you want to talk about it you can talk to me; you know that, right?"

"Yes mom, thank you"

Santana stood up and started walking out of the kitchen.

"I better go. I'm going to Britt's house, to talk to her"

"Good… you fix your problems. God knows I thank her for making you less of a…" her mother trailed off.

"Bitch?" Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Language Santana" her mother scolded her "but yeah… that"

Santana chuckled, rolled her eyes and said goodbye to her mother over her shoulder, walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>Brittany was pacing around the living room. She had asked her sisters to get out of the house because she had to talk to Santana and didn't want anyone interrupting them. She was a rollercoaster of emotions.<p>

She wasn't so sure of doing what she was about to, but then determination would kick in, and then again it would slip from her.

It was noon so she knew Santana would arrive at any second now.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

The doorbell rang and Brittany ran to the front door. Santana was standing outside with a small smile on her lips and cautious eyes.

"Hey baby"

"Hi San, come in" Brittany walked back to the living room, playing with her fingers.

_No hug, no greeting kiss, no smile? __Something is so wrong_. Santana wondered to herself and followed Britt to the living room.

"Britt, I think we should talk about what happened yesterday… I know you are struggling-"

"Yeah, that is why I asked you to come" Brittany cut her off, harshly.

Santana was taken aback, once again, by Brittany's behavior towards her. This was not Brittany. Santana sat next to Brittany and turned slightly to face her.

Now that she was looking closer she could see Brittany's eyes puffy and a bit red, her lips swollen like when she used to bite and suck at her lips because the reason she was crying was too hurtful.

"What's wrong Britt?" concern filled her voice.

"I did a lot of thinking yesterday… I know my behavior hasn't been the best these days"

"It's okay Britt, I understand"

"Do you?" Brittany frowned.

"Yeah, I know you are upset because I'm leaving…. But Britt, I may be leaving this place but I'm never going to leave you"

Brittany's eyes were starting to sparkle from the tears forming there. Santana slid closer and took her hand in hers, but Brittany pulled away and moved to the other side of the couch.

Santana's chest tightened once again. She looked down trying to fight the tears that were trying to roll.

"I don't want to do this anymore" Brittany whispered.

"Do what Britt?"

But Brittany remained silent, she was playing with her fingers and biting her lower lip, her eyes looking everywhere except for Santana.

"Do what Britt?" Santana asked one more time, her voice shaky.

Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't want us to be together anymore… I don't want to feel like this. I can't be with you and thinking all the time about your departure"

"What?" Santana choked.

"I don't think we would last, anyway, if you leave. The distance is too much"

"Don't do this Britt" Santana begged. She moved closer to Brittany and grabbed her hands in hers. "Please" tears running down her face with full force. Santana didn't care anymore about keeping them in.

"I can just think about the time you would leave. I can't be like this anymore. And I know that if you leave the distance will break us"

Santana was panting now. She was trying to say something, to tell her the words she told her father the day before, to make her see how much she cared. But nothing came out.

Brittany stood up and walked to the other side of the living room. She needed the distance between them to help her with this. She was too weak to be that close of Santana and not hug her when she was like this.

Santana was trembling now, sobbing quietly.

"Britt, please…. I know we can work this out. I know we are that strong"

"No" Brittany shook her head "we are not. We don't deserve to be like that, only seeing each other on the rare occasions I get to fly there. I love you but it's not enough"

Santana frowned, desperate now. She stood up and walked to Brittany.

"I won't leave" she wiped her eyes to free them from the tears so she could look to Brittany "if it means I lose you I don't want to go" Santana shook her head.

"Santana… is your dream. You have to go"

"No!" Santana raised her hands and cupped Brittany's cheeks "My dream is to be with you… Britt, I know-"

"You won't change my mind" Brittany cut her, sliding out of her touch "I couldn't live knowing that I kept you from your dream… I… I think it would lead to this"

"Brittany, please… don't leave me" Santana turned around.

"I'm sorry Santana."

It was so hard for her not to cry. It was hard for her not to run to her and hug her and kiss her and take her words back.

Santana nodded and walked out of the living room and then out of the house. She jumped inside her car and drove till the tears made it impossible to see where she was going.

The pain in her chest was unbearable. Everything in her hurt. She couldn't believe what just happened. She thought that they were stronger than this. She thought they could take the world.

She took her phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hi S" a sweet voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"M, I need your help"

"What's wrong?" Santana could hear the concern in her voice.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, where are you?"

Santana gave her the directions she was at.

"I'll be there in ten"

Michelle ended the call and Santana threw her phone somewhere in her car.

* * *

><p>Back at the Pierce's house Brittany was crawled up on the couch, crying inconsolably. She was hugging her legs trying to keep herself from breaking apart.<p>

She wanted for Santana to be happy and she knew that with her Santana couldn't be happy. She knew that eventually something would come between them and break them apart. She was not strong enough to let it happen when she would be even more in love with Santana, if that was possible. She decided it was better now that in the future.

She was desperate about the whole situation and this solution was the only one that came into her mind. She knew that Santana would most likely not see her for the rest of the time she was still here.

The idea brought a whole new set of tears, and sobs that shook her frame. If Santana left without seeing Brittany before it would mean that Brittany would never see Santana in her life. She was absolutely sure that if Santana left she would never look back. She would never call the people in here, she would never visit.

The front door opened and closed, a second later Kate walked in the living room. She saw the shaking figure of Brittany on the couch and ran to her.

"Hey Britt, what's wrong?"

Kate hugged her sister and could feel her clinging to her shirt for dear life.

"It's done… It's over" Brittany kept whispering again and again. Her face buried in Kate's shirt.

Kate remained silent remembering that Santana was supposed to come that morning and talk to Brittany, so she guessed that this was about Santana.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay" Kate ran her hand up and down Brittany's back, trying to sooth her. She couldn't think of something to say to her sister to make everything better, and she surely didn't know if everything would be okay. But it looked like what Brittany needed to hear.

She really hoped everything would turn out okay for her sister.

* * *

><p>Santana and Michelle were at Michelle's place. Michelle had drove Santana's car back to her place since she had walked to were Santana was. When she arrived she found Santana hugging her legs in the front seat, crying her eyes out.<p>

It was something Michelle never expected to see in her life. Santana was always so strong and she always found a way of controlling her feelings, never letting anybody see through her. The only person that could see through her was Brittany.

At first Michelle pondered calling Brittany so she would help her with Santana. But she knew that if Santana hadn't call Brittany was because Brittany was the reason behind this break down.

Michelle was staring to freak because it was good thirty minutes and Santana hadn't said anything to her. She was just sobbing over the couch hugging her legs and looking to the ground.

Michelle walked back to her living room and handed Santana a glass of water. She gulped it quietly and breathed deeply for a couple of times. She straightened herself on the couch and wiped away tears that were running down her face.

"You are ready to tell me what happened?"

Santana sighed and looked ahead "She broke up with me…" she choked at the last word but no tear came out.

Michelle had her mouth slightly opened at the shock and her eyes a bit wide. She couldn't believe what she heard but was not going to ask her friend to repeat it, she knew better than to do so.

"I suppose that happened just before you called me"

"Yeah" Santana's voice was raspy from all the crying. She stood up and looked down to Michelle "Could you not say what you saw to anybody?" her voice severe.

"Of course"

"Thank you… um, I better go" Michelle could see that something was running through her friend's mind. Something so not good.

Michelle stood up and walked her out of her house.

"See you on Monday" Santana walked away from the front door towards her car.

"See you" Michelle closed the door and walked to the living room. She needed to process what just happened.

The pain on Santana's chest hadn't diminished but Santana had come to adjust herself to tolerate it without crying. She had decided. She was not going to cry anymore about Brittany.

If Brittany didn't have faith in them to stick with her through this then she didn't deserve to be cried about. Santana was going to change, maybe be the same she was before she met Brittany. She needed to erase her from her mind.

But how could she when she loved her so freaking much, when said girl was everything for her, when the future she imagined was slipping through her fingers like water.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN .- so yeah, you probably hate me right now... i know my betta does. but lets just say (obviously) is not the end of brittana. brittana is always on :P**

**i wasn't gonna update today... and honestly neither the next week... becuase i should be studying, next week with two big exams...**

**so this chapter goes for procrastinating my study hours :D but sorry to tell you... probably the next week really won't update, neither to Under the Moonlight... so those of you who read that one sorry :/**


	4. I don't believe you

**Chapter title: I don't believe you. by Pink :D**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Brittany broke up with Santana; a week of crying from both of them at night, a week of heartbreak and loneliness.<p>

Brittany was at her favorite coffee house near to her school. She was tired because she couldn't sleep the night before. She hadn't been able to sleep properly the whole week to be honest. Her eyes were puffy and a bit red, they had lost the shine and she wasn't smiling anymore.

Brittany hadn't seen Santana since that day at her house, she thanked it but also hate it. Brittany knew that it would be too much to see Santana; it would be too much if she saw her as bad as she was; it would be too much if she wasn't bad at all.

She hated it because Brittany missed her soul mate, she missed her best friend. Brittany missed her laughter, her kisses, and her compliments, the way her arms would surround her protectively, the way she snuggle against her side and nuzzled in her neck, the way her shampoo smelled. She just really missed her girlfriend… er… ex-girlfriend.

It was so heartbreaking to think of the ex before that beautiful word.

The line moved on and Brittany was up for order. She paid for her drink and went to sit outside with a book she was reading. She needed some peace of mind and reading a book would help her not to think about her life.

When Brittany was in the middle of the second chapter she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She glanced around and found Michelle walking over her.

"Hey M"

"Hi B, how are you?"

"Good, thank you" Brittany let out a breath she didn't know was holding.

"If you say so… may I sit?"

"Sure" Brittany wanted to ask about Santana. She wanted to know if she was okay, if she was doing what was right for her. But she was afraid to ask.

"She is not good" Michelle stated. It was clear in the blonde's face she was desperate to ask something and Michelle could only guess about what it was.

Brittany frowned and looked down to her cup.

"She doesn't say anything, but I know her. The way she is right now…" Michelle shook her head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"She is bitchier than she ever was, she really doesn't talk to anyone, and now the only thing that matters to her is leaving"

Brittany couldn't look to her friend in the eyes. She knew she had caused this. She was the reason Santana was like that.

"She doesn't go out of her house anymore. She goes back just as her classes end and apparently the only thing she is focusing right now is in homework. I never saw making homework or at the library in all the years I've met her"

Michelle's voice was so low that it only made it worst to Brittany to hear all this. It was like if someone was stepping on her heart over and over again.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Brittany whispered.

"How long are you gonna be like this? I now you are miserable too, I just have to look at you. Probably you can't even say her name"

Everything was so quiet despite the fact that the coffee house was full of people.

"It was your mistake; you are the one that has to fix this. So fix it… you know I'm on her side"

Michelle stood up and walked away from Brittany; her words striking in her. She had thought it was a mistake since the second Santana walked out of her sight that afternoon. But how could she fix it. She was the one who broke her heart.

Probably she hated her and didn't want to see her again in her life. Brittany couldn't think of not seeing Santana again. It was too hurtful.

Brittany stood up and walked out of the coffee house and to her car. She had a class in twenty minutes, and like her former girlfriend her school was the only thing keeping her focus.

* * *

><p>Santana walked out of her class. She was so tired and just wanted the semester to end. With her parents' help Santana had been able to change her plane tickets just at the end of the semester.<p>

She wanted to leave as soon as she could. She couldn't bear the thought of running into the blonde, or even thinking she was in the same state that her.

And at the same time she just wanted to see her. Santana wanted to see those blue piercing eyes and just kiss those perfect pink lips one more time.

_STOP!_ Santana yelled at herself. The direction her mind was taking her was not helping.

Santana felt someone pulling on her arm so she turned to face the person calling her.

"Hey"

"Hi Nichole. How you been?"

"Great… hey I heard a rumor that says you are available again…" she trailed off.

Santana's jaw clenched. _This girl couldn't have come in a better time._ She thought to herself.

"And I was wondering… maybe this time you would accept to go out with me…?" Nichole grinned at her seductively.

"Um… not interested… besides if you didn't know, I'm leaving so…"

"Oh… well" Nichole started searching through her bag and extracted a card and gave it to Santana "if you ever change your mind or just want to hang out" she winked at her and then walked away.

Santana looked down at the card in her hand. Santana pondered for a second kipping the card but before she could decide someone snapped it out of her hand.

"What the h-?"

"What are you doing? You and I know you don't really want it"

"Oh, Michelle, come on"

"Santana" Michelle glared at her and Santana had to look away.

Yeah, she didn't really want it but maybe it would help her forget about her. Maybe she could relax a bit in the time she leaves.

Santana sighed; she knew too well she wouldn't do it. She couldn't. It felt like betraying her, though she didn't have anyone to betray.

"See you later M" and Santana walked away from her friend.

* * *

><p>Brittany was lying in her bed, resting her eyes. Her cheeks were wet and her lower lip was trembling. She was so exhausted of feeling like this.<p>

Brittany was facing away from her door so she couldn't see her mom looking at her from the doorframe with concerned eyes.

This was so not her little girl.

Kate had filled her in on what happened the last week and the way she had found Brittany curled up on a ball weeping over the couch calling for Santana.

At first she and her husband were glad because she wasn't seeing her anymore, but after waking up every day to the sound of her little girl sobbing was so heartbreaking.

They understood the meaning of their relationship and finally that it wasn't just a phase. If someone could be so heartbroken they it must be love.

It was hard for them to admit it but they had their peace about their daughter's sexuality. Now the only thing that remained in her mind was how to help her daughter to pick herself up.

She was really considering calling Santana and asking her to come back but knew that it wasn't her place. These girls had to face their problems by themselves. The only thing she could do was support them and help them in any way they could.

Mrs. Pierce walked away from the sight of her daughter. She still could hear a few sobs from the top of the stairs at the end of the hall. The complete house lacked of Brittany's chirpiness and it was bringing everybody down.

Brittany glanced to her bedside table were normally a picture of her and Santana lay they but the picture was not there. The night they broke up her sister had taken all the pictures of them and hid them somewhere in the house.

Brittany tried to find them but never could. She knew it was her sister's way of helping her but she was desperate to see her girl- ugh _ex-_girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Santana was arriving to her place and found her parents waiting for her at the living room. She stepped inside with cautious eyes, glancing at both of them.<p>

It was so rare to see them like this, actually she couldn't recall a time when they were like this.

Her parents were sitting at the biggest couch on the living room, at each end of it waiting for their little girl.

They were so worried about her. Her mother had witness her breakdown a week ago and every time she walked by her room she could hear her crying with the door locked.

A couple of hours ago they received a call from the Pierce's residence. It was her mom. It was so weird at the beginning because Mrs. Lopez knew the Pierces didn't support the girls and after knowing what Brittany did to her baby she didn't want to hear from them again.

But when Mrs. Pierce called something inside of her told her to listen.

Apparently Brittany was like Santana, she was so crushed and inconsolable. After they share the state of the girls both agreed that they needed to talk to them and get some sense in them.

"Um… what are you doing?"

"We were waiting for you, honey" her mother said.

"Why don't you sit with us for a moment, princess?

Santana walked to them and sited between her parents, glancing at each of them with cautious eyes.

"Today I received a very worried call from…" Ms. Lopez began "from Mrs. Pierce"

Santana stood up and glanced at them "Whatever it is, I don't want to know"

Her heart was racing and pounding against her chest; it hurt, it hurt pretty badly. Even hearing her last name hurt. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and Santana fought against them with all she got.

"I'll be at my room, excuse me!" Santana ran out of the living room and up the stairs towards her room. She closed her door and locked it as soon as she stepped in. She threw her bag to the floor and collided at her bed, tears all free now and making her way down her cheeks.

It was just too much. Why couldn't she escape her? Why couldn't she get rid of her memory, of her face, of her name?

Because she loves her, that is why. And nothing the blonde would do could change it, even it if meant ruining her and breaking her heart in so many pieces.

"Why did you come into my life? Why did I have to fall for you?" Santana whispered against her pillow. It still had the faint scent of the blonde and this only brought a whole new set tears.

Both girls were in the same position on their beds, both hugging the pillow of the other one. They cried until they fall into a sleep that was far from restful.

Oh how much Brittany regretted what she did? But how could she make it right? How could she ask Santana to forgive her when not even she could do it?

It had been so coward from her to run away the way she did and now she wanted to make things right, but couldn't figure out how.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana woke up decided that last night was the last time she would ever cry over the blonde. She was so tired of being hurt and she knew that she better do something about it instead of just crawling in a ball and crying her eyes out.<p>

So that morning when her class had a free period she walked to Nichole who was talking to her friends about some stupid thing that to be honest Santana didn't care.

"Hey Nicky" Santana smiled at her.

"Hi Sanny" Santana winced at the nickname. Only Brittany called her Sanny.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

Nichole grinned at this. She turned to her friends and winked at them "see you". She took Santana's hand in hers and led the way to Santana's car.

"I thought you would never ask" Nichole smiled at her.

Santana drove to her favorite restaurant that was between her and Brittany's schools. The blonde hated that place and Santana could only go when she wasn't with her. So she knew that by no chance she was going to run into the blonde by accident.

Santana parked at the lot and they walked out of the car and towards the restaurant. Nichole grabbed her hand one more time when she reached Santana almost at the door. Santana didn't pull away, but wasn't comfortable by it either.

They walked inside and were greeted by the hostess. She directed them to their table and handed them the menus.

* * *

><p>Brittany was having lunch with one of her best friends in college. They were at Santana's favorite restaurant because Brittany wanted to feel close to her. She wanted to maybe see her from afar by any chance. Even though she hated this place it was her way of being closer to the Latina, in some way.<p>

Just as she glanced up looking around she saw Santana walking in the restaurant led by the hostess and followed pretty closely by another girl. After she saw closer she recognized the other girl. It was Nichole; the girl had been flirting at Santana since they met. Santana never showed interest in her but she kept pushing.

When they were at direct line she saw Santana's hand clasped between Nichole's. Brittany suddenly felt dizzy. She wanted to vomit. Her chest hurt and her view was becoming fuzzy.

It wasn't till a tear slid into the corner of her mouth that she realized she was crying. Brittany had to look away. She glanced to her lunch in front of her, suddenly it was disgusting. She wanted to bust out of there unnoticed and run as far away as she could.

Her friend noticed all the changes in Brittany and glanced towards where she was previously staring. She saw Santana and Nichole sitting at a table across from each other. She reached into her purse, dropped money that covered both of them and pulled Brittany out of there.

At this point the blonde couldn't control the sobbing emerging from her. She was shaking and tears couldn't let her see where she was walking. Her friend led the way to the car and helped her in, then she ran to the driver seat and climbed in. When they pull out of the parking lot and had the restaurant at their back she pulled her friend closer to her side and hugged her side, letting her damp her shirt with fresh tears.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- so what do you guys think? do you hate me even more? please review! i want to know what you think about it and if it was worth it to ask me to make it longer... i'm wondering if you even like it now... please let me know :D!**

**thank you to my betta for helping me with the song selection ahahah and all of you, guys, who are now following the story and those who followed it from the beginning a HUGE thank you for asking me to write this :D! hope you are liking it!**


	5. Cover my eyes

**Chapter song title: Cover my eyes, by La Roux. all song titles can be use as soundtrack :D!**

* * *

><p>Santana and Nichole ate their lunch and then headed back to the university. Their lunch was without silence. Nichole kept filling any that was left by Santana.<p>

It felt weird and Santana was uncomfortable most of the time, but at least she could turn her head off for an hour and that was enough for her. She was so exhausted of her head. At moments she just wanted to turn it off and leave it like that for a while.

And Nichole did just that. Her constant rambling helped her not to think of anything and just be, almost all the time quiet.

After their last period Santana was gathering her things over her desk in a pile to put them in her bag. Nichole walked to her with a smile on her face and she leaned over her desk to get Santana's attention.

"So I was wondering. Could you give me a ride to my place?"

"Uh" Santana contemplated the idea of taking Nichole to her place or getting home to one of her parents talk about … about… "Sure" Santana smiled and stood up.

"Awesome" Nichole smirked.

The ride back to her place was just like lunch, not quiet at all from Nichole. It surprised Santana how much the girl could ramble. It annoyed her but amazed her.

Santana stopped at her building door and waited with the engine on.

Nichole reached to her sliding her hand along Santana's tight "Do you want to come in?"

Her touch felt like ice, cold and unwelcome. Her inner being was yelling to different things. One side of her yell that she should come in and enjoy those rare moments of brain off and her other side screamed to push her out of the car and drive as fast as she could.

When an image started forming in her mind the decision was made. Santana jumped back to the present and away from that image and answered to Nichole.

"Okay"

They both climbed out of the car and walked into the building. Santana tried her best to never make eye contact with Nichole and she noticed that the girl was practically bouncing in her place impatient for the elevator to get to her floor.

They got in the apartment and Nichole glanced around.

"I think my roommate is out. So… we have the apartment to ourselves"

Nichole took Santana's hand in hers and walked her to the couch on the living room. They sat there and as soon as Santana's back touched the couch Nichole was leaning over and kissing her.

The kiss was sloppy and it felt so weird and uncomfortable. Santana wanted to push Nichole away but at the same time something inside of her pleaded for some kind of way to make the pain go away. And somehow Nichole just made her numb.

Better numb that aching.

But when Santana felt Nichole's tongue slid inside of her mouth and her hand slipping under her shirt it felt so wrong. Without realizing Santana started to think of something else.

She started to imagine that it wasn't Nichole's hands that were sliding up her shirt. It wasn't her tongue that parted her lips and made its way in. it wasn't red locks that were all around her face falling from the other girl on her face.

_STOP!_ Santana yelled at herself in her mind.

She jumped up of the couch with wide eyes, pushing Nichole away.

"I'm sorry. It was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come"

Nichole was shocked by this. She was frozen in her place but when she noticed the Latina walking to her door her body jumped off the couch and she grabbed Santana's arm.

"It's okay. You don't have to go"

"Nichole, I _can't_" Santana's eyes were apologetic but with the certainty that she wouldn't give in.

"I know" Nichole nodded and directed her back to the couch. They sat facing each other. Nichole had Santana's hands in hers. "Somehow I knew you wouldn't be able to…. But I wanted to give it a shot"

"I'm sorry"

_Why am I apologizing for?_

"Don't be. I know why you are like this and it's okay, I get it" Nichole reached out and tucked Santana's hair behind her ear "but if you let me I can help you. It's okay if we don't have funny business" Nichole chuckled.

"Thank you Nichole. But I know I won't be able to reciprocate what you feel. Besides, I'm leaving soon"

"Then let me help you while you are here. Let me make it better, what harm can it make?"

"I suppose none" Santana knew nothing Nichole could do would ever make her feel worst. She breathed deeply and nodded "Fine, I'll let you help me"

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night. Five days since Brittany saw Santana and that girl at the restaurant together. It still hurt like that day. The image would always come back in Brittany's dreams and she would end up waking up at the middle of the night sobbing and with tears on her cheeks.<p>

But Brittany's dreams were worst. In her dreams she wouldn't leave the restaurant. She would see them having lunch together, on the same side of the booth, sharing bits of their lunch with each other. Once in a while Santana would lean in and kissed the girl. This was when Brittany would wake up, just a second before their lips touched.

Brittany had marks under her eyes and was even paler, if it was possible. Her eyes lacked of their sparkle and she wouldn't smile until she'd have to.

This wasn't Brittany. This was a zombie like Brittany.

That night her best friend convinced her to go out to a bar with her and have a few drinks to relax and forget about everything. Brittany wasn't convinced but she figured it was better than being home weeping over Santana.

They were sitting at the bar with a beer in front of them, it was around eleven and the bar was beginning to get crowded. Her friend told her to stay on the booth and walked over to the restroom, leaving her at the bar.

She didn't feel like partying or getting too drunk but she was hoping to feel a little better.

"Excuse me!" she heard someone calling after the bartender. Brittany froze in her place.

That voice, she has been trying not to think of that voice and yet again it finds her once again. She turned to face the person whose voice belonged to and found that, in fact, was her. Santana.

She was stunning as usual. Tight jeans and a tank top that stocked to her figure, her hair down her shoulders and back and smoky make up.

"Hi" Brittany whispered loud enough for the other girl to hear.

Brittany saw how the muscles of her arms tensed and her shoulders squared. She saw the other girl tighten her jaw and turn around to face her.

"Hello" Santana said, her muscles even more tense on her forearms.

"H-How are you?"

"Fine" Santana was bitter. She ordered her drinks to the bartender and face Brittany again. Santana hadn't made eye contact and it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Hey hun, you have the drinks?" a third voice called after Santana.

Santana's arm muscled relaxed a bit when Nichole's arm snaked around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Brittany winced and looked away. Tears were trying to make their way out. She swallowed the lump in her throat and glared at the floor.

"I'll get them to the table" Santana smiled at Nichole, who nodded and walked away from the girls when their eyes met.

As soon as Nichole was gone Brittany looked back to Santana's face, it was a bit softer but still refused to make eye contact.

"I can see you recover pretty fast" Brittany said bitterly.

"What? You wanted me to grief over you all my life?"

A horrible idea crossed Brittany's mind and the pain it brought made a tear slid down her face, she whipped it away before Santana could notice.

"Did you cheated on me with her when we were together?" Brittany's voice broke at the last part. It was so painful to think of something like that.

Santana's eyes snapped up to hers and they locked eyes. Santana had to fight the urge to reach over and dry her cheeks.

"No, I could have never cheated on you-" Santana shook her head and looked down "how can you think that?"

"Because you are with her and it hasn't even been a month"

"When we were together I was the happiest woman on the earth. You were more than enough, I didn't even think of someone else. You were the only one I could think of"

Brittany's heart ached to the use of past tense.

"And now, you are just the one who broke my heart. You are the one whose name I can't even think of"

Brittany visibly winced and looked down, trying to hide the tears that were rolling down her eyes.

Santana's eyes were blurry from the tears there, but she never let them out. "Is it wrong from me to try to make it better, to try to stitch back my heart?"

"No, it just amazes me seeing how fast you jumped to someone else after how much you supposedly love me"

"I'm not willing to be hurting my whole life because of you"

Santana grabbed the drinks that were on the bar waiting for her a since a couple of minutes ago and walked away from Brittany.

Brittany's best friend was standing at the restroom's door, watching the whole thing. She thought that maybe it was better to let them talk a bit.

She went back to her friend's side and after five tequila shots from Brittany they headed out of the bar and ended up buying a bottle at a liquor store and moving the 'party' to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up the next morning with a banging on her head. It hurt like never before. Of course it may have been due to the fact that she had never drink that much.<p>

Santana glanced around and found a body next to her. It was Nichole and they were on Nichole's bed. Nichole's torso was naked and she was laying face down. Santana glanced to herself and found that she was still wearing her clothes but that didn't mean she didn't slept with Nichole.

Santana looked under the covers and saw that Nichole was sleeping in just her panties whilst Santana had everything on but her pants were unbuttoned.

_SHIT! _Santana scowled to herself whilst looking around for her shoes. She found them and slid them in; she walked to the bathroom and washed her face and mouth. Her mascara was a mess, her hair over different directions. She looked like a wreck.

"Honey?" Santana heard Nichole calling after her.

"Coming" she yelled back.

_Wrong idea_ she thought after the throbbing on her head increased. She tried to compose herself the best she could and stepped out of the bathroom.

Nichole was sitting on her bed; thank the good lord that she was now wearing a shirt and shorts.

Santana sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the sheets between them.

"So, last night…" she started "did we- did we have…" she trailed off.

"Oh! No, no" Nichole chuckled "you were so drunk you couldn't even walk. You didn't want to arrive to your place like this so you stayed here"

"You were wearing just … panties"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think it would mind you. I don't know why but when I'm that drunk I always end up sleeping in my panties" Nichole was glancing to the roof deep in thought.

"Oh… okay, then I guess its okay" Santana relaxed at this.

At least she didn't do something so stupid "I think I'm gonna head home" she pointed towards the door "my parents probably are freaking out so I better go"

"Kay"

They walked to the door and said their goodbyes. Santana drove to her place, stopping at the drugstore for some pills and a huge bottle of Gatorade.

Luckily her parents weren't there so she took a couple of pills and the whole bottle Gatorade, then fell asleep as soon as her face touched the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- so i hope you don't hate me that much. my betta does so i would understand haha**

**also, i wanted to ask you, what do you think about a crossover? i've been talking about it with my betta but kind of want to know what you think? please review ****and a HUGE thanks to those who reviewed and alerted the story, **

**if you want to know more about in the mean time i write the chapters, my frustrations and everything :p please follow me on alegaro . tumbrl . com (obviously without spaces :D) enough said, hope you liked it :D**


	6. Only One

**Chapter song title: Only One bye Yellowcard**

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since that day at the bar. Two freaking weeks of stumbling constantly with Santana and <em>Nichole<em>. It was pure torture to Brittany.

After they talked at the bar the other girls would completely ignore Brittany and just focused on themselves. It hurt to know that Santana wouldn't even glance for a second in her direction or that she wouldn't even acknowledge her presence.

But then again, it was all her fault.

Now that she could see the consequences of her stupid decision she regretted more than ever. How stupid was she of thinking it was best to part now than later. What if they would have never parted? What if they would have get through the distance and still remain together and live happily ever after? What if she had lost _the_ right person for her?

Those questions would always stick in her mind every night and would jump in at any chance they had. It was so painful and they wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried to think of something else. It didn't matter; all she could think about was Santana. So she gave up and crumbled in her questions.

_But enough was enough _she thought when she heard Nichole calling Santana the way she used to. Fire burned inside of her and she had to exit the coffee house and leave before doing something she would regret.

She waited till she was a bit more calmed and drove to Santana's place. She parked a few houses down and saw that neither of her parent's cars was in, just Santana's. She got out of the car and stormed to her house, the anger building up again inside of her.

_How had Santana let her call her that way? Did it mean nothing to Santana anymore?_

Brittany knocked the door three times and after a few seconds she heard Santana's voice saying she was coming.

Santana opened the door and froze at the second she laid eyes on Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany's face was a bit blushed and her eyes narrowed and she was frowning. Santana knew she was mad but she kept her face straight.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk"

"Well, I don't" Santana shrugged.

"I don't care" Brittany made her way inside and Santana didn't try to stop her.

Brittany stormed in the living room and turned around to face Santana.

"I think you have made your point. You can drop it now!" her voice was a bit raised. Santana wasn't used to it so she was taken aback.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You have to stop"

Santana frowned and looked away "I think is not your problem anymore, Brittany"

"Yes, it is!" Brittany raised her hands to the air, exasperated.

Santana got annoyed by this. Why the hell Brittany was yelling at her and asking her to stop if she was the one who dumped her?

"No, it's not! It's not your fucking problem anymore, Brittany!" Santana yelled back.

Both girls were taken aback by this. Santana had never even raised a bit her voice to Brittany. They were shocked, but Santana was even more than Brittany.

_Did I just yell at Brittany?_ She turned around to avoid the other girl's eyes.

She breathed deeply to try to calm herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell... But you decided it would not be your problem anymore when you dumped me. What I do with my life has nothing to do with you anymore and it doesn't concern you"

Brittany walked closer to her but leaving some space between them.

"It does concern me. It concerns me because I love you. I still do. I never stopped loving you. And I know you love me too. Leaving you was the stupidest thing I would ever do"

Tears were rolling down on their faces. Santana wasn't willing to fall back again.

"How many times do you have to hurt me before you are done? Until there is nothing left?"

Brittany winced at this. She never wanted to hurt the woman she loved. It hurt her even deeper to do so. She hugged her torso to keep the pain inside and her heart in one piece.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. It was all she could manage to do; if she talked any louder her voice would break and revealed she was crying.

Santana shook her head staying in her place.

"But, San… I do love you. I love you with all my heart and I can't stand to be away from you anymore"

Brittany closed the gap between them and hugged Santana from behind. She buried her face in her hair, inhaling that scent she missed so much. The butterflies were crazily flying in her stomach, her arms tingled and when Santana didn't pull away she could breathe again for the first time in so long.

Santana broke down sobbing as her fingers intertwined with Brittany's over her abdomen. She gave in. She had neither the strength nor the will power to pull away.

She missed those arms around her; she missed the skin against skin; she missed the smell of the blonde's shampoo; the softness of her hands; the warmth of her body that for some reason wasn't the same today.

Brittany made Santana turn around in her arms and with one hand wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Santana never made eye contact with her. She feared it would be too much to handle. This was too much to handle.

"I'm so so sorry" Brittany whispered "You don't know how much sorry I am"

Santana couldn't control her sobbing and she hated it. She didn't want Brittany to see her like this. She shouldn't be so vulnerable around her. She hated the power Brittany had over her, how the blonde could turn her in seconds.

Brittany rested her palm in her cheeks and alternated her eyes between Santana's chocolate ones and her lips. It had been too long since she had tasted those lips.

Brittany leaned in so slowly, afraid of Santana's reaction. Santana didn't move so Brittany kept getting closer. She could feel her breathing against her face. They were inches apart. But just when their lips were about to touch Santana stepped back.

"Please-" her voice broke "please Britt. Don't. I can't" Santana whispered.

Brittany looked down and nodded. "It's okay. I know you don't cheat"

She started to step back but Santana talked before she could move "It's not that. I'm not with anyone"

"But… I thought you were with Ni- with her"

Santana shook her head "No, I'm not. She is helping me to get over you but I'm not with her" that hurt Brittany.

Santana was trying really hard to get over her. She didn't want to love her anymore. But then again, it was her fault.

"But then, why?"

"I can't let you hurt me again. I wouldn't be able to endure it this time" there was sorrow in her eyes. Santana couldn't look up at Brittany. She knew if they locked eyes every hope she had of getting out of this would be gone.

Brittany's heart tightened and her chest hurt so badly.

"I won't. I promise"

Santana shook her head and step back one more time.

She wouldn't let her. She couldn't let her.

"Baby… plea-"

"Don't call me baby" Santana cut her off.

Brittany breathed deeply "Santana, please give me another chance" she was pleading now.

"I… I ca-" Santana choked before she could finish. Tears made their entrance once more.

"San, I promise I'll do my best to make it up to you, I'll do my best to make you the happiest woman alive. I promise that I'll work hard"

"I was once the happiest woman alive" Santana whispered.

Brittany's eyes were covered with fresh tears trying to make their way out. She walked towards Santana and this time didn't give her the chance to step back.

Brittany cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips, hard and desperate.

Santana tried to fight it at first but after a second she gave in. She had missed those lips so much and they were so intoxicating for her. it was useless to try to fight it.

Santana hugged Brittany by her waist and squeezed her against herself. Brittany's grip loosened a bit and she slid her hands to the back of Santana's head.

"God I missed you" Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips.

The kiss was desperate and furious and pleading and all those things they were feeling. It was so overwhelming. They had to part after moments seeking for air. Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and they were both panting.

This time Santana did look into her eyes. Brittany could see the fear, happiness, exhaustion, and finality all there.

"I think you should leave" Santana dropped her arms from Brittany's waist and stepped back.

"What?" Brittany was confused. Her hands were empty again, tingling with the ghost of Santana's touch. Her body felt immediately cold after being so close of hers.

"I- I need to think. I need some time. Please, give me that"

Brittany nodded and after kissing her one more time on the lips she walked out of the house leaving a very startled Santana behind.

At least she knew Santana and Nichole weren't together and that Santana wasn't rejecting her a hundred percent anymore.

* * *

><p>Santana stayed rooted to her place in the living room. She was shocked, her mind blank. She couldn't form a coherent thought in her head. All was scrabbled together and nothing made sense anymore.<p>

How did she get herself in this position? How has she fallen back to Brittany's mercy? How had she put herself so vulnerable to Brittany after swearing to herself she wouldn't do it again in her life.

Did she want to get back with Brittany? Yes!

Could she get back together with her? She didn't think so.

Though she wanted it so bad, she didn't think she could manage something like what happened again. Brittany had broken her in some way and she just didn't trust the blonde anymore. How could she after all that happened?

If she really loved her, then why did she leave at the slightest sign of a complication?

Well, she still had a month to decide.

In a month she would be taking a plane to Canada and never look back.

Was she willing to leave Brittany behind with all her past and make a new life over there? Was she willing to accept the fact that if she leaves before the things were fixed she would probably never speak to the blonde again?

No, the answer is no.

She was not willing to leave Brittany behind and forget about her at all.

But was she going to forgive her and continue as if nothing happened?

No. Because if she did, if she let Brittany in that easily she probably wouldn't heal as properly or maybe this could happen again.

_What should I do? _Santana stared to the space deep in thought till someone touched her on the shoulder.

Santana jumped and looked to the other person. Her father was there looking at her worriedly.

"Hi dad… uh… I'm gonna be in my room"

Santana walked out of the living room and ran up the stairs towards her bedroom. She locked the door and lay down on her bed.

Santana brushed her lips with her fingertips remembering those kisses and how good she felt as soon as their lips touched; the electricity that felt even before they touched.

She missed that feeling of belonging. She missed the taste.

Santana hugged a pillow and closed her eyes crawled up on a ball. She slowly drifted off to sleep with that image in her head.

That night was the first night since that day at Brittany's house that Santana didn't cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Brittany was completely rested the next morning, even a bit chirpy. The color had returned to her cheeks and her eyes sparkled not as before, but closely.<p>

She woke up with the image of Santana in her mind and this time she smiled at it.

Brittany had a plan on her mind. She was never more determined of getting someone as now. Her mind raced with different ideas of how to bring Santana back in her arms.

She had to make her see that this time she was not going to back down again; she was not going to leave and was going to support her through everything.

Brittany went to school and everybody noticed her change in attitude. She no longer was weeping through the corridors or with red eyes and a sad face. She was actually smiling. She was a bit chirpy and even joking with her friends.

They were so happy for her but didn't dare to ask what changed, afraid that maybe it would go away. They had been missing their Brittany they loved so much and whose smile brightened the room.

When the last period ended Brittany jumped out of her seat and off the classroom. She ran to her car and drove towards Santana's house, stopping to buy Santana's favorite coffee and muffin. That would always cheer the Latina when she was upset.

Brittany parked outside of the Lopez residence and saw Santana's mom waving from the living room window. Brittany blushed, waved back and looked around.

She was embarrassed with Santana's parents. She didn't know if they would be as accepting of her as they were after what happened between their daughter and her.

About half an hour later Santana parked in front of her. Brittany waited for Santana to exit her car but saw that she was still sitting in her car without moving. Brittany got out of her car and walked towards Santana's.

The driver seat window was down and Santana was facing ahead, trying not to look at the blonde.

"What are you doing here Brittany?"

"I told you, I want to try again"

Santana sighed and looked up at Brittany. Brittany smiled at her hopefully showing the coffee and muffin in her hands. Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm not upset Brittany"

"Yes you are. And even though I know this won't fix it I wanted to try" Brittany shrugged.

Santana got out of her car and faced Brittany. She extended them to Santana and she took them with a smile.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Uh…." Santana didn't know what to do. She wanted to spend time with Brittany but at the same time she couldn't be so close of her "do you want to come in?"

"If you'd like me to" Brittany shrugged but on the inside bouncing up and down with excitement.

Santana started leading the way inside and Brittany followed. Brittany wanted to reach out and grab her hand but she knew she couldn't do it.

Not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- so what do you think? you love me again? you still hate me? are you liking the songs my betta and i are picking as soundtracks?**

**please let me know of anything you think of it :D! review!**


	7. I try

**Chapter song title: I try, by Macy Gray**

* * *

><p>A couple of days have passed and Brittany kept doing the same thing, running to Santana's place as soon as she got out of school and spent the whole afternoon with her on her house.<p>

Luckily Santana's parents made a truce of strict not fighting while Brittany was there, actually if they could not being at the house it was better. They had seen the way Santana had been after Brittany left the first day and she was actually smiling and they didn't hear any crying since the day before.

They figured that they had talked and where now in the process of getting back together. But they still saw the way Santana put some space between them when Brittany tried to get too close.

Friday morning Brittany was waiting for Santana to come out of her house to drive her to school. Of course Santana wasn't aware of this. Brittany had left the Lopez residence the previous night saying that she would see Santana the next afternoon after classes.

Even though Santana's house and her school was on the opposite side of where hers is she had drove early in the morning to ride Santana to her class.

Brittany parked outside, blocking Santana's car, and stood outside of hers waiting for Santana to get out. A few minutes later Santana stepped out of her house with her favorite mug of coffee in one hand and searching for something in her bag with the other; surely enough her keys.

Brittany remained silent with a smirk on her face waiting for Santana to realize she was standing there. Santana stood next to her car, still searching for her keys in her bag, she placed her mug on the roof of her car and used both her hands this time trying to find her keys. Brittany knew that she was getting frustrated so she decided it was time to speak up.

"Hi" Brittany said loud enough for Santana to hear. Santana froze in her place then slowly looked up.

Once she saw that it was in effect Brittany she smiled at her "Hi, back"

Brittany was leaning against her car, hands in the pockets of her jeans, with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

Brittany leaned back and forth in her toes "I'm here to take you to school"

"Why? I have a car…"

Brittany shrugged "But I wanted to see you… the afternoon is not enough for me" Brittany smiled at Santana.

Santana looked down with a shy smile, her cheeks blushing a bit, and nodded.

"Okay" she grabbed her mug from the top of her car and walked to Brittany's car.

The two of them jumped in and Brittany drove away to Santana's school. She wanted to reach and grab Santana's hand like before, she wanted to reach over and place her hand on Santana's thigh and Santana intertwining their fingers.

She wanted to kiss Santana in every red light. But she restrained herself. Santana wasn't allowing any kind of physical contact yet. Every time she grabbed Santana in the past days she would squeeze a bit and then pull her hand free.

Each time it sting Brittany but she knew that she had to give baby steps to get where she wanted. So now Brittany had her right hand on her lap and kept playing with the hem of her shirt.

But when they were almost at the school Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand, resting both of them on her lap and intertwining their fingers.

Brittany smirked. She smirked like never before, glancing forwards but seeing from the corner of her eye that Santana was glancing through her window. Brittany rubbed the back of Santana's hand with her thumb and kept driving.

A few minutes later they reached Santana's building so Brittany's smile faded. She glanced to Santana and she was smiling back at her.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure. I'll pick you at… three?"

Santana nodded and leaned in kissing Brittany on the cheek. She grabbed her mug and bag, stepped out of the car and walked to her building. Brittany was about to drive away but heard someone calling over Santana. She waited a bit more and saw Nichole greeting her with a hug. Her grasp on the steering wheel tightened and she breathed a couple of times before driving away.

She had to do something about this girl. It was obvious that Nichole had feelings for Santana, even when she and Santana were dating.

Apparently Santana hadn't told her that they were getting back together… and that hurt, so it was her call to make her know that.

She drove to her school and prepared herself for a long morning.

* * *

><p>Santana and Nichole were walking towards their classroom.<p>

"Whose car was that one?"

"Oh… uh" Santana was secretly hoping that Nichole hadn't seen in what she arrived but apparently she did "it was Brittany's"

"What?" Nichole stopped in her tracks "Are you serious?"

"Yeah… we've been hanging out a lot lately and she wanted to give me a ride to school today"

"So, you got back together with her?"

"No, not yet"

"Are you even considering it?" Nichole raised her eyebrows "After what she did?"

"Yeah I am" Santana was thankful with Nichole about the whole time she had been supporting her but her intensions had been obvious the whole time and now seeing her so possessive … well Santana wasn't having it "Nichole… I don't want to talk about it with you… remember we are nothing. We are just friends"

Nichole frowned and looked down, nodding. It was obvious that Santana had hurt her and she honestly felt bad about it, but Santana was not going to allow her to make decisions for her.

If she decided to get back together with Brittany it was her decision at the end, no one else's. The two of them walked in their classroom and Nichole didn't talk to Santana for the rest of the day.

At the end of her classes all of the students rushed to get out of the classroom as soon as possible, eager for the weekend to start. Santana took her time trying to see if Nichole still felt hurt about the morning, but when she and her friends walked out of the classroom without a word to Santana she knew she still was.

Santana shrugged and walked out of the classroom and the building. Brittany was picking her up in a few minutes so she better change her mood.

Santana leaned over a car and waited for Brittany to arrive. She was about to text Britt when she heard someone calling her name. She raised her head and saw Michelle walking towards her.

"Hey you… why aren't you with your 'savior'?" Michelle did quotation marks with her fingers at the word savior. Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"She got mad at me"

"How come?"

"Well Brittany dropped me off this morning and she got mad" Santana shrugged.

Michelle smiled at the new information "Does that mean you are together, again?"

"No… I don't know… I don't think so, not yet"

"But you are getting there?" Michelle had a smug smile on her face.

"Drop the smile Michelle! And it seems like it"

"Great… it was about time… considering…" she trailed off.

"Yeah… we have less than a month to figure it out"

Michelle nodded "Does she know she is working against the clock?"

Santana shook her head and looked down. Michelle gave her a disapproving look.

"You need to tell her… now! She deserves to know that"

"I'm not sure she does…"

"Santana…"

"Okay… I'll tell her soon"

"Soon like… yesterday!"

"Fine mom!"

Someone hunk near them and when they turned they saw Brittany waving from the driver's seat.

"Gotta go… see you later!"

"See you Lopez!"

Santana ran to the car and jumped on. Brittany leaned in and pecked her on the lips quickly, before Santana could argue. Santana froze for a second, shocked, and then shook her head. Brittany chuckled and drove away, catching a glimpse of Nichole near one of the building doors.

"Hi!"

"Hey"

"How was your day?"

"Fine, I guess… semester almost ends"

Brittany sighed and nodded knowing what that meant for Santana… after summer vacations she would be off to Canada.

"How was yours?"

"So slow!" Brittany threw her head back for emphasis. Santana chuckled.

"Why?"

"I couldn't stop glancing ever now and then to my watch and the hours seemed to pass really slowly"

"Why were you glancing to your watch so often?"

"Do you have to ask?" Brittany smiled at Santana.

She cleared her throat and looked away. More confident now Brittany reached over and locked fingers with Santana's hand over her lap.

The rest of the drive to Santana's place was in a comfortable silence, well comfortable for Brittany. Santana kept thinking about how to bring the subject of her departure up.

She didn't want the things to change. They were getting on the good side again… she was seeing the sun one more time after the horrible storm.

They reached Santana's place and none of her parent's cars were there.

"You are coming in, right?"

"Sure"

They both climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. Santana searched for her keys in her bag, grumbling every now and then.

"You know… I'm gonna have to buy you something so you can actually find your keys soon. You always take a lot of time searching for them in the mess of your bag"

Santana pouted to Brittany and she chuckled, leaning one more time to peck her on the lips. It was nice to see that Santana wasn't pulling away anymore, and it was funny the face of surprise very time Brittany did so.

Santana kept searching for her keys, trying to avoid eye contact with Brittany.

"Ha! Found them" Santana raised them in the air with a smile on her face.

"Success" Brittany chuckled whilst Santana opened the front door.

They both got in and Santana locked the door behind them. Brittany hung their coats, already knowing where everything went.

"You want something to eat"

"Sure"

The two of them walked into the kitchen and saw a note over the isle

**There is lunch for you and Brittany in the fridge, just heat it in the microwave**

**-Mom**

Brittany chuckled and sat on one of the stools

"Seems like your mom knew I would be here"

"Come on… you've been here all afternoon for three days"

Brittany gasped mockingly "Santana… do you want me to go?"

Santana laughed and hit Brittany on her leg slightly.

"Of course not, silly"

Brittany nodded "That's what I thought so" she smirked and Santana rolled her eyes whilst taking their lunch out of the fridge.

They ate and fooled around a bit more in the kitchen, and then they walked into the living room, Brittany throwing herself on the couch. She loved the Lopez's couch; it was so big and comfy.

"What do you want to do now?"

"A movie?"

"Sure" Santana shrugged "Wait... don't you have homework? Now that I recall… you _are_ always here"

Brittany shrugged and looked away. "I do it at night"

She had been sleeping pretty late doing homework but she didn't care. Brittany preferred a thousand times to be with Santana than doing some homework.

"So you sleep pretty late just because you are here all day?"

Brittany shrugged and nodded.

"Aren't your homework like supper huge?"

"Kind of…"

"Britt…" Santana shook her head disapprovingly.

"I want to spend time with you" she looked down and started to play with the hem of her shirt. Then she remembered that Santana hadn't done any homework in the past days either "Wait… but you are like the same as me… you hadn't done anything either"

Santana looked away and then back

"Well?" Brittany crossed her arms over her shirt.

"Yeah, I do my homework after you leave"

Brittany chuckled and uncrossed her arms. "Well, then you can't say anything to me"

"What if… what if we do homework today… instead of that movie?"

Brittany thought about it for a second… she could really use those hours of sleep. She was getting pretty exhausted these days.

"Okay"

They went for their respective things and Brittany borrowed Santana's laptop because she had to write a paper due to the next day.

They had all their things sprawled all over Santana's bedroom floor; Brittany on her stomach scribbling some things on her notebook with Santana's laptop in front of her and Santana leaning against her bed doing some math problems.

Brittany was very concentrated in her notes that she hadn't realized the laptop had the screensaver on. She glanced up to write a bit more on her paper when she saw the screensaver. She smiled widely at it.

It was the screensaver that Santana had put on a bout three months ago. It was a series of pictures of Brittany and Santana from all their relationship.

"I would have thought that you change it" Brittany told Santana pointing at the screen.

Santana's eyes widened a bit before she could composure herself. She had forgotten to change the screensaver before handed Brittany her laptop.

"Yeah… I hadn't used the laptop in a while…" Santana lied getting back to her homework.

"Right… well good then" Brittany smiled at her.

She went back to her notes and Santana to her homework. They remained silent for another twenty minutes. Santana placed her pencil down when she saw Brittany closing her laptop and notebook.

"You finished your homework?"

"Yeah… I already kind of knew what I was going to write anyway" she shrugged.

Santana sighed and nodded "Britt… there is something you should know…"

Brittany stopped packing back her things in her bag and glanced at Santana. "What?" nervous about what it could be.

"Uh… where to start?" Santana glanced around her room, avoiding her stare.

"By the beginning?"

"Right…" Santana chuckled "I suppose the beginning would be… you know I was leaving by the end of august, right?"

"Yeah" Brittany nodded "Are you leaving later?" Brittany smiled, but it faded when Santana looked down.

"No… I'm actually leaving earlier"

"What?" her face fell and her shoulders down. "How earlier?"

"In three weeks" Santana looked apologetically at her.

Brittany gasped at the proximity of the date. "Wh-" Brittany cleared the lump in her throat "Why?"

"Well…" Santana looked down "after what happened between us I… I didn't want to be here any longer than needed… it hurt too much to be near you" Santana was talking in mere whispers, not sure if her voice wouldn't break if she talked any louder.

"So this is my fault" Brittany whispered back.

Santana looked up and could see Brittany wiping away tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Britt" Brittany shook her head.

"It's not your fault… it's mine"

Santana stood up and walked toward Brittany, helping her stand up. She made them seat over her bed and Brittany buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana made them lay fully on the bed when Brittany started sobbing silently.

"Shh… its okay Britt… we'll figure something out"

"I'm sorry Sanny. I'm so so sorry" Brittany kept whispering again and again.

"I know Britt. I know you are; it's okay"

Santana kept comforting Brittany and smoothing her blonde locks whilst the girl kept sobbing silently against her chest.

"We'll figure something out. I promise" said Santana before starting singing Brittany's favorite song for when she was upset.

"_I've got a right to be wrong_

_My mistakes will make me strong_

_I'm stepping out into the great unknown_

_I'm feeling wings though I've never flown…_"

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- hey guys... so so so soooo sorry about the late update... it has been a mad week. honestly i have this chap since monday but my betta and i have been so busy with school that we couldn't check it and pick out a song.. but yeeei we could today so here it was :D! hope you enjoyed!**

**for those of you who read under the moonlight i'm SO sorry, i know i was supposed to update yesterday but i hadn't been able to write at all in this week... a lot of exams and homework :/ not sure when i'm gonna be able to update :S sooo sorry :S**


	8. Secret Smile

**Chapter song title: Secret Smile by Semisonic**

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were snuggled up on the couch in Brittany's living room; they were watching a scary movie that Brittany's sister had rented that afternoon. Brittany's head was directed slightly towards Santana with her eyes glued to the screen, ready to hide her eyes on the crook of Santana's neck when something scary would appeared on screen, her legs up on the couch.<p>

Santana had the bowl of popcorn on her lap and her feet up on the coffee table, Brittany's arm was under her left arm and had their hands clasped together, her head was almost on her shoulder. Santana found it very adorably the way Brittany could get so scared with these movies. Really, they made Santana laughed but due to respect to the blonde she never did in her presence.

Santana offered Britt some more popcorn but Brittany shook her head and grabbed Santana's hand even tighter. Santana smiled and her eyes rested one more time on the screen. This time she got caught by surprise when a guy suddenly appeared on screen chasing the characters that were there seconds before.

Both girls cried out loud and Brittany hid her eyes once again in Santana's shoulder, a second later Brittany was chuckling.

"Why are you chuckling?" Santana tilted her head to Brittany but her eyes didn't leave the screen… she didn't want anything else scaring her just because she was so distracted with Brittany.

"You screamed, too" Brittany giggled.

"No, I didn't"

"You so did"

"Fine… but it's your fault" Santana shrugged.

At that statement Brittany raised her head to properly look at the brunette "How come it's my fault?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You distracted me" Santana stated, again her eyes glued to the screen.

Brittany was looking at her with frowned brow and a slightly opened mouth in the way of saying 'how I distracted you?'

Her stare was so intense that Santana finally looked at her "What?"

Brittany finally voiced her question "how did I distract you? I was watching the movie"

Santana shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn saying nonchalantly "Just by being you" before stuffing some popcorn into her mouth.

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana on the cheek, Santana smiled a bit while still chewing the popcorn, her eyes never leaving the screen though she wasn't really watching the movie anymore.

Brittany snuggled into Santana a bit closer and rested her head on Santana's shoulder closing her eyes and inhaling the brunette's scent.

Oh how little time she had left of these before they would have to part… and even less now because of her stupidity…

Brittany silently sighed and intertwined her fingers with Santana's.

Brittany's sister appeared from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

She was so happy to see her sister in her normal chirpy self again. She was so happy to see the brunette again snuggled up with Brittany on their couch watching some movie and talking silently and smiling at each other once in a while… she missed that.

"Hey guys, we are ordering a pizza, you want one?" Ana was with her girlfriend in the kitchen and had just walked into the living room to ask them.

Brittany and Santana turned their heads in her direction then at each other.

"You want?" Brittany whispered to Santana though her sister could still hear her.

"Your call" Brittany rolled her eyes and looked back to her sister.

"Sure… a big one"

"I know I know"

It still amazed everyone how much the blonde could eat. Every time they ordered a pizza for Santana and herself she would end up eating most of it whilst Santana barely touched the second slide.

Santana giggled and shook her head, thinking the same thing that her sister.

They went back to watching the movie but neither of them was paying attention to it anymore, they were deep in thought with memories and their minds running wild. After a few minutes Brittany stood up and paused the movie. Santana frowned at her whilst Brittany walked back to the couch. She sat on it facing the other girl but looking down.

"Sanny…" Brittany began, fidgeting with her fingers on her lap "I know that we haven't said anything and that maybe this is a bit too fast… but I'm running out of time"

"What's wrong, B?"

"I wanted it to be smoothly and I wanted to win you back in the right way…" she trailed off. Santana stiffened and she looked away.

Now she knew what was going on in Brittany's mind.

"Yeah?"

"These days had been wonderful… I can't put into words how much it means to me that you let me be part of your life again"

Brittany was talking in mere whispers… she didn't know if her voice wouldn't falter if she talked any louder.

"You were always part of my life Britt" _even when I didn't want you to be… _Santana added in her mind.

Brittany smiled and looked up into those brown chocolate eyes.

"I just have two weeks and four days left with you… and I want us to enjoy them as much as we can… properly"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to call you… my girlfriend, again… I want to call you mine once again… and I want to be yours"

Santana could see complete honesty and vulnerability in Brittany's eyes. She was melted by her words and the intensity of her gaze. Santana had to look away so her mind could actually form ideas. Staring to those blue orbs just turned her mind blank.

But Brittany took this the wrong way and when Santana turned and looked around for some answer Brittany hung her head low in embarrassment, hiding her eyes so Santana couldn't see the hurt in them.

_How stupid of me… shouldn't have bring it up so soon._

"Sorry… it was stupid to ask… forget what I said" Brittany started to ramble rapidly nervous to ruin the little advance she had made with the brunette.

Santana shook her head at the obvious misunderstanding of the blonde and her hands, having mind of their own, flew to Brittany's cheeks cupping them and making her look into her eyes.

"Hey, hey… it is not stupid… nothing you ever say it's stupid"

Santana went silent for a couple of seconds. To be honest she didn't know what to answer. Of course she wanted to get back together with Brittany… but the fear of be left again made her think not only twice, but three, four times.

She was so scared. She was petrified with the outburst in these. Santana knew she wouldn't handle something like that again… and she didn't know if she was ready to be together again.

Her heart still ached at times and when Brittany and Santana didn't talk on the phone at night before asleep the brunette would stay up all night, unable to catch some rest. She hadn't had a night of good sleep in months but at least was able to sleep a bit.

Brittany slid away from Santana's grasp; the contact was getting too much after seeing and sensing the brunette's hesitation in her eyes.

"Forget about it. Don't answer me… I- I don't want an answer"

Santana could see the hurt in Brittany's eyes while she kept shaking her head dismissively.

"Britt, I -"

"It's okay" Brittany cut her off "I get it… you are not ready… I'm not going to push you"

Her chest ached and she felt her eyes starting to form tears one more time. But like once she said to herself, she would wait for Santana her whole life if it was necessary.

Santana sighed and looked to everywhere except Brittany. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle those hurt eyes.

"I just want you to know" Brittany started "that I love you… with all my heart; that will never change" Santana smiled and nodded "I don't want you to ever forget that"

"I won't"

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana on the cheek, lingering there a bit. Both girls closed their eyes at the contact and felt the electricity fly all over their bodies. Brittany stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna see if they ordered the pizza"

Santana nodded with her eyes closed. When she opened them and saw that Brittany wasn't in the room she touched her cheek smiled goofily, kissing her fingertips as if kissing the ghost of Brittany's lips. How could she not want to be with this girl? How could she not love her back? How was she going to survive being so apart from her for two more years and possibly the rest of her life?

Even if they got back together and Brittany would move after receiving her degree, two years was a long time, even if they still have holidays and long weekends.

Was it worth it, to work that hard to get back together with Brittany?

_Yes, abso-freaking-lu__tely yes!_

Santana smiled and stood up, walking slowly into the kitchen and eyeing three girls chatting over the isle about something.

Santana walked over there and stood next to Brittany, she was leaning against the isle, resting her weight on her arms over the top of the isle. Santana rested one hand on the small of Brittany's waist and the other over the isle for support while leaning her weight on one leg.

Brittany smiled at the proximity but her inside still ached from moments before. She wanted so bad to be with Santana again and yet she couldn't. The only thing she wished was that they could come to something before Santana would leave.

Santana leaned in and laid a kiss on Brittany's shoulder. These gestures and touches were more frequent as the days passed. First Santana rejected them a bit but she was getting use to them one more time. And by now she couldn't live without them.

The four of them were on a light chat when the pizza boy knocked on the front door. Ana left the kitchen and after a few minutes walked back in carrying two big pizzas on her hands.

They ate over the isle and as Santana and Ana thought, Brittany ate the whole pizza but two slices, which were Santana's.

Two hours later and sunset started making its appearance. Both girls were sitting once again on the couch watching the rest of the movie. When the credits started rolling down Santana took the movie out and glanced back at Britt.

"I think is time to go home"

Brittany didn't try to fight it this time. She needed to think a bit about their situation and having Santana here wasn't helping her.

Brittany walked her to the door and they said their goodbyes. When Santana was about to step back Brittany pulled her in by her coat and pecked her lightly on the lips, lingering for a couple of seconds.

"Goodnight Sanny"

"Goodnight, B" Santana smiled and walked to her car.

It was good thing that Santana no longer protested with these approaching. It was hard for Santana at the beginning but eventually she couldn't go on without them. It was so natural for them to be like this, so close to each other all the time.

Brittany waved goodbye whilst Santana drove away from her driveway. "I'm gonna get you back, Sanny… I will"

She stepped inside, closed the door and walked upstairs and into her room silently. The pictures of the two girls were back in her room since her family decided it was save to have them back.

Brittany sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed the framed picture that was over her nightstand. She smiled at the scene; she and Santana were on a party and Brittany was sitting on Santana's lap on an armchair, Santana had her face buried in the crook of Brittany's neck and whilst smiling and Brittany was looking to the other side of the room laughing about something.

She remembered very well that day. They were at Michelle's place celebrating the end of a semester. They had worked so hard and they were finally free for a few months.

Brittany laid down and looked at the picture for a while till her eyelids were so heavy that she fell asleep holding the picture in her hands.

* * *

><p>A week and a half has passed and they were still as that day. Brittany tried to mention it again a lot of times but never found the courage to do it nor the perfect time.<p>

They were closer than ever, but so far away from each other. Santana still took her distance and when things would get too emotional or too close. Brittany was getting frustrated and feared that the time would come and they would be like now, they would part ways and Santana would never return.

Brittany was dropping off Santana at her place after school but couldn't stay because of a stupid homework… her words a few minutes before. She parked outside the Lopez residence and turned on her seat to look at Santana.

Santana smiled at her and thanked her for the ride.

"Call you at night?" Brittany asked

"If you aren't too busy"

"Okay"

Santana without thinking leaned in and kissed Brittany slightly on the lips. Santana's intentions were to peck her on the lips and walk out of the car but Brittany had something else in mind. Brittany's hands at the mere contact of their lips flew to Santana's cheeks and Brittany deepened the kiss.

Their lips danced together for a seconds and soon, without thinking Santana had her hands on Brittany's neck pulling her closer. Brittany slid one hand down her neck, shoulders and side, resting on Santana's waist.

It was kind of uncomfortable to be seated like this and trying to get closer… but she was kissing Santana so who cared?

Before realizing Brittany touched Santana's bottom lip with her tongue asking for access… and that was when Santana's mind clicked back on and she pulled away… making Brittany to launch forward. Santana instantly missed the blonde's lips but she couldn't let herself just fall right back.

"What's wrong?" Brittany frowned at Santana whilst the brunette was looking everywhere like trying to remember where she was.

"Uh… nothing" Santana pulled her bag from the floor and motioned for the door "talk to you later"

"Why do you keep doing it, San?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you keep pushing me two steps back when I finally took a step forward?"

"Britt… I-"

"I know I hurt you… and I know it would be hard for me to convince you that I will be here, always"

Santana sighed and leaned her back against her seat. How many times have they had this conversation?

More than Santana was comfortable with.

"I told you Britt… I can't just fall back"

"Why not? You know I love you… and I know you love me… I can see it, I can feel it"

Santana had her head against the seat and her eyes were closed.

"So, why don't you stop being so stubborn-" Brittany said mockingly, trying to ease the other girl clear distress "and take me back?"

Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"How do you do it?" Santana opened her eyes and looked Brittany in the eyes.

Brittany was confused about the question "Do what?"

"How do you always find a way of turning my decisions into ashes and making me completely change my mind?"

Brittany's lips started to form a smile but she fought it back "Does that mean…?"

"Yeah" Santana nodded.

Brittany smirked and stirred in her seat to fully face Santana; she took one of her hands and looked up into those chocolate eyes.

"San… would you be my girlfriend?"

The image in front of her melted her heart. Brittany's eyes never sparkled lighter, nor the blue in them were ever bluer. Brittany was giving her 'Santana's smile' as once the blonde stated, and her eyes were gleaming.

Santana took a deep breath and nodded "Yes Brittany, I would love to be your girlfriend"

Brittany smirked and leaned in, meeting the brunette half the way. They kissed for a few seconds and Santana's hand, once again, found her place on Brittany's cheek.

"Thank you Sanny, thank you so much"

"Just please… don't-" Santana was about to say 'don't hurt me again' but was cut off by something in Brittany's eyes. She knew better than to spoil this moment for both of them. Instead she leaned in one more time and kissed her hard.

Brittany's insides were running wild. Her heart fluttered and she felt the butterflies flying all over her stomach as if someone would have shaken the jar they were in. She suddenly felt light headed and soon both girls had to come out for air. Brittany rested her head against Santana's and closed her eyes, the brunette doing the same thing.

"I love you so much… you can't even imagine" Santana smiled at Brittany's words. She kissed the blonde's nose and then pulled away.

"I should really go… otherwise you are not even going to _start_ your homework anytime soon and that will mean no talking on the phone at night"

Brittany's eyes widened and she nodded frantically, almost pushing Santana out of the car herself. Santana walked around the car and leaned against Brittany's open window.

"Talk to you later, B"

"Later babe" Brittany pecked her one more time and started the engine. Santana stepped back and saw her _girlfriend_ drive away.

She smirked and walked through the driveway and into her house.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- BRITTANA IS BACK ON!**

**ooh i forgot to mention on the last entry brittany's song for when she is sad, its 'right to be wrong' by Joss Stone.**

** so sorry guys, i know i have apologized before but seriously it had been mad 4 weeks... honestly i need a break... and as for the updates i hadn't even have the time to think... let alone write... but the few chapters that i GOT to update are just for you guys! **

**Good news... last exam on Monday! yeeeah hahaha and that is when everything will go back to normal... how much i whish it was tuesday already haaha... **

**please review! and i would like to thank SO much to crazyfornaya whom had taken the time to review all the chapters recently :D! really thank you aaaand a huge thank you for those of you who also review! you make my day!**

**enough with the rambling... i'll do my best to write this weekend.. promise!**


	9. The girl

**Chapter song title: The girl by City and Colour**

***A/N.- all title songs are intended to be used as soundtrack, they are chosen for that so i hope you guys are checking them out :D! my betta choose them :D!**

* * *

><p>Santana woke up because of a tickling on her face. She started listening to her surroundings before opening her eyes. She could hear someone on the street jogging away from her house. She heard someone downstairs on the kitchen.<p>

Santana reach out for her head to pull away whatever was tickling her face and found that it was hair. She finally opened her eyes to see golden locks around her face. She immediately smiled and looked beside her.

Brittany was laying there, upside down with her bare back, an arm around the Latina's waist but facing away from her. Santana smirked this time remembering the events from the previous night. She glanced under the sheets and saw that they were still naked, both of them.

It had been two days since they got back together and last night was the first night they had been intimate. Santana glanced around her room and saw the discarded cloths around the floor.

Santana stirred in her place till she got herself laying on her right side, facing the blonde beside her. She was watching Brittany's back rise and fall with her even breathing. She reached out and started tracing patterns along Brittany's back.

She was so happy but so sad at the same time. She didn't want this to end but new that it was almost over. She would be leaving in 5 days and there was nothing she could do…

_Unless…?_

Santana sighed and leaned in, kissing so gently her girlfriend's shoulder. Brittany stirred and turned her face towards Santana, slowly opening her eyes.

As soon as blue locked with brown the two girls smiled at each other.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

"Morning" Brittany whispered.

"Last night… best night _ever_"

Brittany chuckled and nodded against her pillow, burying her face in it.

"What?" Santana reached out and pulled away the golden locks that fell over Brittany's face. She smiled at the blonde and tucked it behind her ear.

"Nothing" Brittany raised her eyes to meet the Latina's "I was just remembering last night" Brittany chuckled "it was kind of funny and sexy the way you tried to muffle your moans so your parents wouldn't realize"

Santana blushed and looked away, also remembering.

"Though I don't think you succeeded" Brittany chuckled one more time.

Both girls giggled and Santana buried her face in her hands, embarrassed because it was almost certain her parents did hear her. But honestly she didn't care.

Santana laid onto the mattress with her back. Brittany slid closer to Santana and rested her chin on the brunette's chest.

"I don't think they mind… I mean, obviously they mind… but I guess they know they really can't do anything about it"

"I know… but still"

Brittany reached out and pulled Santana's hands away from her face "Look at me" she said given that her girlfriend resisted her hands. Santana let her pulled them and looked at her "it's okay… they understand, I'm sure"

Santana nodded whilst Brittany crawled up to kiss the Latina on the lips, pushing herself up with her hands on both sides of the brunette. Santana reached up and pulled the blonde locks that were falling on their faces away to tuck them behind Brittany's ears, and then she cupped her cheeks and started rubbing them with her thumbs.

"I love you" Brittany said against her lips.

"I love you" Santana said back and then remembered what she wanted to ask her girlfriend. She pulled away and opened her eyes. Brittany kissed her again not wanting to part "Britt-" Santana mumbled against her lips.

Brittany reluctantly pulled away and leaned on her left arm glancing at her girlfriend.

"I wanted to ask you something…" Santana started but she pulled her eyes away from the blonde. Brittany frowned and with her right hand reached Santana's chin making her to look up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Santana shook her head "Britt, you know I'm leaving in like five days right?"

This time Brittany looked down and nodded.

"Well… I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with me for your summer vacations"

Brittany's eyes shoot up and looked to the Latina, beaming "are you serious?"

"Yes… I'm not ready to be away from you just yet… actually never… but this way we will have a little more time together"

Brittany smirked and kissed her on the lips one more time.

"And that way I will have memories of you over there with me for a while till you visit me again"

Brittany nodded and snuggled closer to the brunette. Santana kissed her forehead and hugged Brittany really tight.

"I love you so much" Brittany whispered against Santana's chest.

"And I love you"

Santana looked to her bedside table and her eyes widened. It was really late and she had a final exam in an hour

"Uh… Britt, as much as I love to snuggle with you… I kind of have to go to school now"

Brittany sat on her bed "Right… your exam… well what are you still doing here? Run!" the blonde practically pushed Santana out of the bed and Santana ran into her bathroom.

She showered quickly and got out of the bathroom completely dress only to find that the blonde wasn't waiting for her in there. She walked out of her room and heard her mother's voice and Brittany's from downstairs.

Santana flew downstairs said her goodbyes to her mother and after a kiss on the lips to Brittany she went out the front door leaving her girlfriend and mother having breakfast in the kitchen and chatting.

* * *

><p>Brittany went home after her breakfast with Mrs. Lopez. She was still beaming over the fact that Santana had asked her to come with her to Canada… even for just summer vacations.<p>

She got out of her car and into her house. Her sister Kate was in the living room with her laptop over her legs. Kate looked up when she heard someone coming in and smiled to her sister when Brittany was facing her.

"Hey" said Brittany.

"How was your night?" Kate raised her eyebrow inquisitively and Brittany chuckled and looked away, blushing.

"Awesome"

Kate was smirking all the time. She padded the sit next to her; Brittany walked to over there and sat next to her sister.

"I'm really happy that things are good with you two again. It was really hard for everybody to see you, both, like that"

"I know… and thanks for being there for me while it lasted"

"You're my sister; of course I was going to be there for you"

Brittany smiled and hugged her sister. Brittany was almost jumping in her seat trying to compose herself.

"Guess what?"

"What?" they pulled apart and Brittany leaned against the back of the couch facing her sister.

"Santana asked me to go with her to Canada for the summer vacations!" Brittany all but squealed.

"What?" Kate grabbed her laptop from her legs and placed it on the coffee table, sliding closer to her sister "that's awesome"

"I know! right?" Brittany bounced a little in her place "I'm so excited, I want to pack already and I want to tell mom and dad and I want to do so many things"

"Easy, there" Kate chuckled "I think you should tell mom and dad before everything else… oh talking about mom, she asked where were you last night"

"What did you say?"

"Santana's" Kate shrugged.

Brittany felt uneasy about her parents and Santana. They didn't like the fact that Brittany was dating a girl but since the whole break up thing and the two of them hanging out a lot they were less resentful of Santana.

They stopped saying snarky things about her, or comments about Brittany's sexuality, or trying to make her go out with a boy. Since they saw how much Brittany was affected by Santana's absence in her life they never said anything about the girl.

They even encourage her to go out with Santana sometimes and never complain about the fact that some nights Brittany would arrive home pretty late from Santana's.

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing, she just nodded and went to bed"

Brittany let out a breath she didn't know was holding. She really hoped that her parents were okay with who was she was and would try to understand her better than in the past.

"Okay… oh my gosh… I can't believe I might be going with Santana for three months" Brittany squealed.

Kate chuckled and shook her head "You deserve it, Britt, both of you… you've been through a very rough patch"

Brittany nodded and looked down. She still felt so guilty about it and still couldn't forgive herself for even thinking back then that they would be better apart.

_How could I ever think such thing?_

"I'm gonna call mom and tell her the news… I just hope that they would let me go"

"Cross your fingers, Britt"

Brittany did so whilst tilting her head up and closing her eyes, asking for any force up there that could help her with her parents.

* * *

><p>Santana got out of her exam and while walking towards her car she dialed her girlfriend's number. These days they spent every waking minute they could together. Santana moved her phone to her ear whilst opening the driver's door. Two rings and the blonde picked up.<p>

"How was it?"

"Tricky, but I think I nailed it" Santana said with a smirk. She started the engine "Where are you?"

"At my place, are you coming?"

"Can I?"

"You better"

Santana chuckled and shook her head "Okay, be there in twenty"

"Great, bye"

"Bye"

Santana placed her phone in her pocket and drove out of the lot. The streets were pretty empty so it took her less than twenty minutes to arrive to her girlfriend's house. She parked outside but let the driveway free because Mr. Pierce was walking towards his car.

"Hello, Santana"

"Hi, Mr. P"

"I heard the news"

"What news?"

"You are taking my baby away for three months"

"Oh… those news…" Santana fidgeted in her place. She didn't know how Brittany's parents would react to this but hoped with all her heart that they wouldn't oppose "Yeah, I just asked her this morning"

"Well, I'm just glad that you are good again… that you solved your problems"

Santana smiled at him "Thank you, Mr. P"

"You're welcome. And thank you for making one of my princesses truly happy"

Santana smirked, looked down and blushed slightly "My pleasure"

Mr. Pierce opened the car's door "Well, I better go. Don't want to be late for work. See you later, Santana. Take care, and of my princess"

"See you Mr. P, and absolutely yes"

Santana walked the steps to the front door and knocked lightly. She turned around in time to wave Mr. Pierce goodbye when someone opened the door behind her. Just when she was about to turn around to face the person standing there pale arms snaked around her middle section and she felt lips kissing her neck.

Santana smiled and intertwined her fingers with the blonde's over her stomach.

"Hi baby" Santana whispered and turned around in her girlfriend's arms.

"Hey"

"So you already told your parents about Canada"

"Yeah… I thought the sooner the better"

Santana nodded and kissed her on the lips. "And I'm guessing they agreed?"

"Yeah… they said that given the previous circumstances we could use that time together"

Santana smiled and nodded "So your parents love me now" Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well they always loved you… but they like you better as my girlfriend now…" Brittany trailed off.

"Great… just when I'm leaving" Santana rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Brittany leaned in and buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck.

"I missed you"

"But I was only away for like… three hours"

"I don't mean that…"

Santana sighed happily and pulled Brittany even closer to herself "I know Britt… I missed you too… so fucking much"

Santana kissed her girlfriend's neck and pulled away a bit "But, are you letting me in or I'm gonna stay out here all day?"

Brittany smirked and dropped her arms from around the Latina, sliding one of her hands along Santana's arm till clasping her hand and pulling her inside the house. Brittany closed the front door and led them upstairs to her room.

Santana saw Kate and Ana in the living room watching them doing their things; Kate on the laptop and Ana with her face buried in the pages of a book.

Santana dropped her bag at the side of Brittany's door facing away from the blonde

"So, what do you want to do today?" Santana asked. Just when she turned around Brittany crushed their lips together and slid her arms around Santana's mid section.

"This" she whispered against her lips. Santana smiled and pushed her girlfriend till they reached Brittany's bed.

They only parted to climb the bed and position themselves in a comfortable position. Santana's back was over the mattress and Brittany was leaning on her right arm and topping Santana. Their lips crushed again and Santana's hands immediately found Brittany's blonde hair whilst Brittany's left hand rested on Santana's hip.

"I love you... so much" Brittany kept whispering again and again between kisses. Since they got back together she felt the need to reassure the brunette that she was serious about being back together and that this time she was not going to let her go.

"I know, baby, just shut up and kiss me"

Brittany chuckled but obeyed her girlfriend's request. She caressed Santana's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue asking for access which soon Santana granted sucking a bit at Brittany's tongue.

Brittany moaned a bit at the sensation and she squeezed Santana's hip which made the brunette to rock them towards Brittany's. Brittany had her left leg between Santana's and when she felt Santana rocking her hips upward she pinned hers downwards. Brittany slowly slid her left hand under Santana's shirt, massaging the skin slowly.

Santana's mind was going wild. She couldn't control herself anymore. Her hands started to roam down and soon she cupped one of Brittany's breasts with her hand.

"Guys do you want- oh my god!"

Kate had come in without knocking and as soon as Brittany and Santana heard her voice they pulled away. Brittany had rolled so much that she fell to the floor.

"Ow" she grumbled.

"Baby, are you okay?" Santana leaned her head to the side where Brittany had fallen.

"Peachy" Brittany grumbled, rubbing her back.

"Oh my god… sorry guys… I should have knocked"

Brittany stood up and glanced towards her sister. Kate was squeezing her eyes shut and her face was scrunched up.

"Yeah… you should have. What did you want Kate?"

"Mom wanted to know if you want sushi for lunch"

"Oh…" Brittany turned to Santana who shrugged "Whatever".

"Okay… I'll tell her-" Kate closed the door but said just before "and lock the door please!"

Brittany giggled and climbed up bed again. Santana's eyes were widened.

"Oh my god… your mom is in the house"

"Yeah" Brittany shrugged "So?" she slid closer and started kissing Santana's shoulder.

"What do you mean so? What if it was her instead of Kate?" she was horrified "that would definitely changed her mind about Canada"

"Oh, please" Brittany rolled her eyes "she knows we do it… and I kind of think she would understand, we just got back together…"

"What do you mean she knows?" Santana was more horrified now "Did you tell her?"

"Of course not… she figured it out herself… it's not like we are very discrete, San" Brittany giggled.

"Oh god" Santana buried her face in her hands "No wonder she didn't like me"

"I don't think that was the reason she didn't like you. I think they prefer you being a girl on that aspect" Brittany chuckled.

"Oh god… just stop"

Brittany pulled Santana's hands away from the brunette's face "Hey… they know I'm old enough for that and that I love you so much and that is why we have sex… it's a connection between us… and they know how much I care about you so… stop being like this… they are kind of okay with it and won't say anything, don't worry"

Santana nodded and looked down.

"So-" Brittany stood up and walked to her door, locked it and walked back to her bed with a raised eyebrow "where were we?"

Santana chuckled and shook her head whilst Brittany leaned in and startled her, kissing her neck this time.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- sooo a happy brittana chapter :D! hope you enoyed it very much :D! and yeah, britt is leaving with santana to canada, even for just summer vacation but at least its something, right?**

**please tell me what you think, dont be shy! press the review botton down there :D! i would love to know your opinion!**


	10. Te amaré

**Chapter song title: Te amaré, by Miguel Bosé and Laura Pausini**

* * *

><p>The day had finally arrived and the couple was going to fly to Vancouver where Santana was going to live from now on.<p>

They were going to arrive to an apartment the company Santana was going to make her internship rented for their interns that was close to the campus and Brittany was going to stay with her the three months of her summer vacations.

Of course Santana was going to work most of the week but that was a month from their arrival, so they still had a full month on their own. The company had agreed on letting her take the apartment before the date she was supposed to with the condition of going to work earlier than planned. So that was Santana's plan.

In the mean time Santana would start her new job her parents and Brittany's parents would support them with the money, which the brunette was planning on paying later on.

Santana arrived to Brittany's place to pick her up before parting to the airport. Her parents were waiting for her at the car due to the fact that they were driving them.

Santana walked to the front door and rang the doorbell, her foot tapping in sync with a tune she heard in the morning, a couple of seconds later she was surprised with a set of arms around her squeezing the life out of her.

"I'm really gonna miss you Santana" Kate said, still squeezing tight.

"I'm gonna miss you too Katie… you are like a little sister to me" Santana chuckled and hugged back.

"Promise me that you'll visit us once the two years pass"

"I'll do my best" Santana said whilst stepping back from the hug.

Kate nodded knowing that was the closest thing she was going to get.

"Where is your sister?"

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head "You know her; she is still upstairs running around her room like a crazy person"

"Please don't tell me she isn't done with her suitcase" Santana's face scrunched up.

"She is… but she is still deciding on a couple of things"

Santana shook her head and scratched the back of her head whilst chuckling.

"I'm coming!" she heard her blonde yell from upstairs.

In that second Mrs. and Mr. Pierce appeared from the living room with something wrapped in Mrs. Pierce's hands. They both take turns to hug Santana goodbye. It was a bit awkward for her knowing they weren't her biggest fans but after a second she warmed up in the idea and hugged them just as tight.

"We are going to miss you Santana" to Santana's surprise Mrs. Pierce even had tears on her eyes when she pulled away.

"I'm gonna miss you too"

"We have to skype now and then… you can't just get lost, you are family" Mr. Pierce warned her. Santana chuckled and nodded.

"I promise"

"Here, this is for you" Mrs. Pierce handed Santana the gift and Santana shifted in her place uncomfortable.

"Uh… you didn't have to"

"It's something for you to remember us" Mr. Pierce smiled at her.

Santana nodded whilst taking the present from Mrs. Pierce hands.

"Don't open it yet"

Santana stopped in her tracks, cleared her throat and nodded "Okay"

Mrs. Pierce looked down frowning, and then back up at the brunette.

"I'm sorry Santana, for all those times… I wish I would have understand earlier, now I feel like it's too late"

"It's okay Mrs. Pierce. At least I know we are okay now" Santana smiled at them and they smiled back.

Then from the top of the stairs appeared Ana and Brittany caring Brittany's suitcases. Saying they were big wasn't enough, and Santana couldn't stop the giggle that came out. Brittany glanced up and smirked at her.

"What?"

"No, nothing" Santana shrugged and looked away, trying to contain her laughter before Brittany could say something else.

Ana hugged Santana when they reached the bottom of the stairs whilst Brittany's family hugged the blonde. At last Ana hugged her sisters and all the Pierce's girls were tearing up. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand to encourage her whilst her dad packed Brittany's suitcases in the trunk.

With one last hug to each of the Pierce family the couple and the Lopez parents jumped in the car. When Santana and Brittany where settled in the backseat and her dad was pulling out to the driveway Brittany reached out and intertwined her fingers with Santana's free hand over her lap and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Are you excited?" Santana whispered.

"Are you kidding? I still can't believe I'm gonna spend three months just with you on Vancouver"

Santana smirked and kissed the top of Brittany's head.

"I love you, Britt-Britt"

"And I love you" Brittany leaned back and locked eyes with Santana, she reached out and cupped her cheek "don't ever forget that, please"

Santana leaned in the touch and closed her eyes. Brittany slowly leaned closer and placed her lips gently against Santana's. They both smiled into the kiss and Santana whispered "I won't" against Brittany's lips.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Santana and Brittany were being squeezed between the doctor and his wife. It was almost impossible for Santana to breath. She could hear her mom sniffling silently and could feel her father's grip at her back.<p>

When they finally broke apart her mother didn't even let her breath before squeezing the life out of her separately.

"Are you sure you want to go? You are still in time… you don't have to…"

"Mom" Santana whined.

"I know I know, I promised… but you are my baby, my little girl… and you are leaving and I won't see you again in god knows how long"

Dr. Lopez pulled her in for a bear hug "I'm gonna miss you bug, but I know this is what you always wanted…" he sighed before letting her free "and I promise we'll come to visit you sometime soon…"

Santana nodded and sniffled. Brittany reached out and rubbed away a single tear that managed to escape the brunette's eyes.

"And you are welcome to visit anytime" Santana walked closer to Brittany and rounded her midsection with one arm, pulling her closer.

Brittany leaned in and kissed the top of Santana's head.

"I'm just glad this one here-" Mrs. Lopez pointed to Brittany "will help you settle over there, so I know you won't be completely alone for a few months"

Santana grinned and kissed Brittany on the cheek "I know"

Brittany lowered her head shyly whilst a flush crept up to her cheeks.

With one last hug to each of her parents Santana and Brittany finally boarded the plane and got settle in their seats, Brittany getting the window seat. Santana had managed to slide the present Mrs. Pierce gave her before she sat.

Brittany didn't notice her watching at the present in her hands with a brow in her furrow because she was glancing through the window to the people packing all the suitcases to the belly of the plane.

Santana was nervous about what could it be. She never knew what to expect from her girlfriend's parents. She finally decided it was useless to just sit there and stare at it. With one last breath she ripped the paper opened and saw the back of a portrait.

Santana glanced over to Brittany and saw that she was glancing through the window. Santana turned it in her hands and saw the familiar faces and herself smiling back at her through the picture.

It was a couple of days before. Mrs. Pierce had taken the girls to buy some clothes and the suitcases Brittany was going to use. They were at the Pierce residence's living room with all the shop bags sprawled around the room. Mrs. Pierce had her hand on Santana's shoulder and Mr. Pierce was smiling at them because of something she said, Ana and Brittany were laughing a couple of steps behind and Santana could remember seeing the flash from across the room and a smiling Kate when she glanced up.

Santana smiled and chuckled at the memory. The Pierce's were so welcoming of her and were even supporting of all their decisions after she and Brittany got back together.

It was a nice chance, but yeah… Santana, like Mrs. Pierce, felt that it was a bit too late. But even like that she was happy to leave the country in good terms with which she hoped one day call in-laws.

Brittany looked over Santana when she heard the chuckle and noticed the frame in her hands. Brittany smiled when her eyes landed on the picture and she remembered very well that afternoon at her place.

Brittany leaned closer to Santana and squeezed her wrist with her right hand.

"Now you believe me when I say they love you?"

Santana chuckled and nodded.

"I'm gonna miss them" she stated.

"And they will miss you… you have to visit them, once the two years pass…"

Santana nodded and glanced towards Brittany.

"Yeah, I know… these last months have been so different…"

Brittany looked down and Santana saw her face fall a bit, but she kept the smile in place.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that… I didn't want to upset you… I meant that, I don't know-" she shrugged "my parents are better than they ever where… your parents finally accept me… we are better than ever" she smiled at Brittany.

"I'm sorry I had to break our hearts so my parents could accept you" Brittany half joked, half apologized.

"I know… it's so twisted" Santana giggled and shook her head "but they do at last" she shrugged.

Brittany leaned in and kissed her on the lips "we are going to spend three months together, just us… without parents, without anything else" she whispered against her lips.

Santana kissed her one more time and giggled mischievously against Brittany's lips before leaning back a little

"Technically only a month… I have a job to attend and the previous weeks of school"

"Ugh… don't spoil it Sanny!" Brittany whined.

Santana giggled and kissed her one more time.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana were sitting in the back of a cab on their way to the apartment Santana was getting. She gave the address to the taxi driver and now they were on their way.<p>

Brittany had her hand clasped with Santana's on her lap whilst both girls were glancing out the window to the city in front of them. They were at awe with the buildings that passed by and the parks lighted with the streets lights, the people walking on the sidewalks, the couples at the corners of the street and some people running with their dogs ahead through the parks.

Finally after two hours the cab pulled at a high red old looking building. Brittany and Santana jumped out of the cab whilst watching how the driver pulled their suitcases off the trunk.

"Thanks" Santana paid the cab and the driver walked back to his car and drove away.

"I think we'll need help with these" Brittany pointed to the huge suitcases at the sidewalk.

"Let me check if there is an elevator first" Santana walked inside the building and saw that indeed, there was an elevator at the other side of the stairs. It was old, and you could see through it, but at least it was functional.

Santana walked back outside and saw Brittany sitting on top of her suitcase.

"Well?"

"Yeah there is one… so we won't need help" Santana shrugged whilst Brittany stood up grabbing her suitcase and rolling it inside the building, with Santana close behind.

"Did you get so see how was going to be your new apartment?"

"They sent me pictures of it through e-mail, and then through FedEx sent me the keys. They said it was so I wouldn't have to go to the company for them"

Brittany nodded and the couple walked inside the elevator. Santana slid the doors close and pushed the button to their floor.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah… I feel nervous though"

"Don't… you'll be great here"

"I still can't believe you are here with me" Santana smiled to Brittany. The blonde smiled back and kissed her on the lips.

"Me neither"

The little bell rang at the third floor. Santana opened both doors again and helped Brittany with the suitcases. When they finally reached their door, a white one with a small peephole and under it the number 625 in gold, Santana searched through her purse trying to find her keys. After a couple of seconds Brittany heard a grumble emerge from Santana's lips.

"Please tell me you didn't forget them back in USA"

"No! I'm positive I packed them, I even checked in the morning" Brittany could hear the annoyance in Santana's voice. She knew perfectly the inability of her girlfriend to find something in her purse. Brittany chuckled whilst pulling at the end of her purse.

"Please, let me" Santana grumbled one more time but let go of her purse.

Brittany started checking around the purse and after a couple of seconds she heard the tingling of the keys. She pulled them out and showed them to Santana with a grin on her face.

"Whu-" Santana frowned "How come you found them…? its not fair, I can never find anything in those stupid purses" she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout on her lips.

Brittany chuckled and kissed the pout away "Come one, open the door" she handed Santana the keys and she obliged to her girlfriend's request.

Finally Santana opened the door and the couple stepped inside.

It was pretty simple. The first room was the living room, well kind of living room. It had a small couch, a coffee table and a tv against the wall. To the right was the bar separating it from the kitchen and at the back was a single door.

Santana walked to the door and opened it. The bedroom was pretty simple; a double bed with comfy pillows, a desk on one side, the closet and on the other side a door to the bathroom.

Brittany walked in after Santana and hugged her from behind.

"I like it… its cute"

"A little small… but I guess its okay"

Brittany and Santana spent the next three hours unpacking all their things from the suitcases. They were exhausted to say the least, and starving to death. She even heard Brittany's stomach growling when she was walking back to their bed after hanging the last shirt in the closet.

"Ow… Sanny" both chuckled. Brittany threw herself on top of Santana, who had just laid down on the bed facing the blonde.

"I know… I'm starving too" she kissed the top of her head. "Come on… I think I saw a Chinese place a block down the street"

"Wait" Brittany pushed back Santana onto the mattress.

"What?"

"We haven't kiss yet since we stepped in… I don't want to step out without even that"

Santana smiled and leaned up to meet with Brittany. The kiss was sweet, slow. Santana rested her hands on Brittany's waist and pulled her even closer; Brittany lifted her hands to Santana's neck, resting all her weight on top of the brunette, and buried her fingers in dark locks.

After a couple of minutes into the kiss this time both their tummies growled with hunger. The girls chuckled and pulled away.

"I think we should go now…" Brittany nodded and kissed her one more time before standing up and pulling Santana with her by her hand.

"You do want Chinese, do you?"

"I don't think we have much choice right now… we still don't know the area"

Santana nodded and the couple walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- yeeei they are finally in Canada :D! sorry for the delay, in my defense it was already done like four days ago... but my betta was MIA so... yeah and she is the one who picks the songs... i suck at that :/ hahaha hope you are checking them out because they are specifically chosen to be soundtrack :D!**

**thanks all for your a/f/r, they mean A LOT! **


	11. A little more of you

**Chapter song title: A little more of you by Ashley Chambliss**

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting on a porch on a big house over the lake, enjoying the beautiful view upon her. She was sitting on a wooden rocker with a glass on her hand full of iced tea. She could feel the cool drink in her hand, the drops that fell from the top and slid through her fingers and all the way to her wrist. She could feel the wind hitting her face and she closed her eyes and lifted her head to enjoy better the coolness in the wind.<p>

She felt so in peace, so at ease. She felt like she was living her life at the best she could.

"So how have you been?" a blonde asked from a chair next to her.

Santana could see from her spot the dog running after a little boy with brown hair who giggled whilst trying to escape the dog with a ball on his hand.

"Couldn't been better, honey" Santana smiled to her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it this weekend. He really wanted to come see her grandmas" the blonde smiled looking at the child in front of them.

A breeze flew by and she felt her white locks whirled in the wind. She glanced down and saw her reflection on the glass she was holding. She could see the wrinkles of her face, but still that spark in her eyes.

"Its okay baby girl, your mommy and I stayed here and watched old movies… just like old times"

The blonde smiled at her and Santana saw that adoration in her daughter's brown eyes. The little boy fell to the floor and landed with a thud.

Her daughter called after the kid and said "I'll be right back momma, just let me get him" she stood up and walked over to the little boy.

Santana felt a hand graze her shoulder and when she glanced up she saw those beautiful blue eyes that still shined every time they would land on her.

"He is so big now" said Brittany glancing towards the blonde and the little kid.

"I know Britt… I still can't believe we have a grandson…"

Santana started to feel something on her head, something that was distracting her from the scene in front of her. She felt something running along her ear and then a kiss. She glanced up to see if it was Brittany but she was standing by her side watching over their daughter and grandson.

"_Wake __up __baby__"_ she then heard Brittany whisper.

Slowly Santana started to stir a little until she could finally open her eyes. The first image of her day was Brittany leaning over her with a smile on her face. Santana could feel Brittany's fingers moving on her hair. Her eyes were scanning every bit of it.

"Morning" Santana murmured.

"Good morning baby. You slept well?"

"Amazing… I had this dream" Santana's eyes wondered somewhere else, trying to remember what she had dreamt but nothing came to mind. She only knew that Brittany was there and that was enough for her to know it was amazing.

"Yeah? You were smiling a second before waking up"

"It was a really good dream"

"What was it about?"

Santana frowned and glanced over Brittany's lips. She wanted so much to lean up and kiss her, but Brittany had asked something… what was it? oh right…

"I don't remember"

Brittany smirked and kissed Santana softly on the lips.

"Doesn't matter… look" Brittany pointed with her head towards the window. Santana followed her stare and saw the light raindrops hitting it slightly "our first rainy day in Vancouver… and with nothing to do all day"

Santana smiled, raising her eyebrow at Brittany, before leaning up to kiss her one more time. Then she pulled her arms around Brittany before spinning them so she could be on top of her.

"You know what that means?"

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana closer. Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"That means the world stopping for us, we lying here all day… just the two of us with nothing to do"

Santana smiled and kissed her on the neck softly "I wish we could do this all the time"

"Me too Sanny… I swear me too"

* * *

><p>Their plan hadn't worked out as well as they would have liked. When they were so hungry they had to come out of bed, the girls remembered that they hadn't bought any food for the apartment, which meant they had to get out and walk around looking for something to eat.<p>

Brittany and Santana were walking hand in hand looking around for somewhere to buy breakfast or a store to buy supplies. Santana had thought that they had passed one near the Chinese place they went the previous night.

Santana lead them through a couple of blocks till they reached the small store. She pushed the door open and the two of them entered and were greeted by a smiley brunette young girl, probably a couple of years younger than them. Brittany had let go of her hand before walking in the store to step in first.

"I'm going to the back to look for anything so we can make something back home"

"Okay"

Santana walked through the first racks of groceries and picked out some fruit for them, milk, a box of what seemed like Brittany's favorite cereal and a couple of crackers. She placed all on the counter in front of the smiley girl.

"Hello"

"Hi" said Santana.

"Is this everything?"

Santana was facing away looking where Brittany was standing with a couple of juice boxes on her hands. It was obvious the blonde couldn't decide which to pick.

"Uh… not yet" Santana glanced back to the girl and saw her moving her eyes up and down her body. Though Santana knew she was hot she still couldn't help but feel like she was naked in front of this girl. She cleared her throat and the other brunette met her eyes.

She had a flirty smile on her face as if saying 'oh yeah, you caught me checking you out and I won't deny it'.

Santana shifted her weight to the other leg and busied herself by pretending to check the candy near where she was standing.

On the other side Brittany was still standing with a couple of juice boxes in her hands. She glanced up and noticed how hard Santana was trying to keep her eyes on the back of a chocolate bar and how the girl in front of her was almost eye-sexing her.

Forgetting about her previous plan of checking the rest of the racks to see what she could take Brittany started walking towards Santana. She hurried herself next to Santana and placed the juice boxes on the counter whilst placing her other arm around Santana's mid section, pulling her close and then kissed her on the cheek.

"That's it" Brittany said. Santana nodded and the girl started charging everything.

After Santana paid for everything and placed all their supplies on the paper bags the girl, fixing her eyes only on Santana, said "I hope to see you soon" with a flirty smile raising her eyebrow.

Santana cleared her throat and Brittany pulled her out of the store. Brittany groaned once they were on the street and walking back to their building.

"What's up with that girl" huffed Brittany.

"Huh?" Santana tried to play dumb.

"Oh come one Santana! You saw her, she was practically throwing herself at you. She would have ripped your clothes right there and then if I hadn't been in there"

"It wasn't that bad" Santana shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad? Are you kidding me?" Brittany raised her eyebrows at Santana, then huffed one more time "Obviously we are not coming back there. She was so slutty… even after I made it pretty clear you were with _me_"

Santana chuckled and shook her head. Brittany was fuming about that girl and Santana hadn't even made eye contact with the girl after realizing the way she was looking at her. Still, it was kind of funny seeing Brittany this upset about a girl who Santana didn't even pay attention.

Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand in hers, pulling a bit to bring Brittany closer and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

The girls walked into the apartment a few moments later and, even though it was less after the kiss on the cheek from Santana, Brittany was still saying things about the girl from before.

"Brittz" Santana whispered after placing the groceries on top of the bar and walking closer to Brittany, wrapping her arms around the blonde "just in case you didn't noticed, I didn't even pay attention to her… _you_ have ALL my attention… all the time"

Brittany kissed Santana on the lips before saying "I know… but she was so… so…." Brittany scrunched up her face trying to find a word.

"It doesn't matter, Brittz" she kissed her one more time "you have me all to yourself" and kissed her one more time "besides… it was kind of hot seeing you all jealous trying to make her see you were with me" Santana smirked before kissing her one more time.

"Really?" Brittany raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah" Santana smirked and nodded. She went to kiss Brittany's neck whilst squeezing her hands at her waist and Brittany with her hands around Santana's neck.

"So, are you still hungry?" Brittany whispered.

"Uh-uh" Santana mumbled against her neck.

"Good… 'cause me neither" Brittany slid her hands through Santana's shoulder and down till she reached the first button of her shirt. She had pulled back a little and was now kissing Santana on the lips.

Santana had her hands making their way under Brittany's shirt whilst they were stumbling walking blindly towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Brittany was lying next to Santana with her head on top of her chest. Santana was drawing patterns with her fingertips on Brittany's back. She could hear Brittany's even breathing and feel how her back rose and fell with each breath she took.<p>

It was so soothing for Santana the feeling of a sleeping Brittany on top of her. She couldn't imagine something more perfect. But then memories of the dream of that morning came into her mind. She smiled at the memory and thought that was probably an even better future than any other she could imagine.

Brittany started to stir and soon raised her hand to rub her nose. She placed a kiss on Santana's chest and turned to face her.

"Didn't you sleep?" Santana shook her head "Why?"

"I wasn't tired"

"How could you not be tired…? I was exhausted" the two of them chuckled and then Brittany snuggled closer to Santana.

"I want this" whispered Santana after a moment.

"Mm?"

"I want this… I want you in my future…"

Brittany moved from her place and propped her head up with her arm so she could properly see Santana.

"I want to wake up every morning to you by my side… I want to buy a big house by the lake… I want us to grow old together and welcome our kids and their kids on Sundays…"

Brittany smiled at the picture whilst staring at Santana adoringly.

"I want a whole life with you…"

"I want that too, Sanny" they both smiled and Brittany kissed Santana on the lips.

"I know we haven't talked about it… like properly talked about it"

"About what?"

"What are we going to do after you graduate… after this two years that I have to be here and you have to finish school over there… what's gonna happen after?"

Brittany took a deep breath. She always knew that if Santana could accomplish getting out of their hometown she would never come back. She knew that if she wanted a future with Santana and all those things the brunette had just pictured for them Brittany was going to have to leave everything she knew; she was going to have to leave her family and her friends, her country.

"I know I'm asking too much… I know it's crazy to leave everything behind, like I did… but my dream is not complete without you"

She thought for a second about all this in silence whilst looking out the window. She could see a couple having diner in the building across the street. She saw the woman getting up from her sit and walking away, after a couple of seconds she walked back with a baby in her hands and handed it to the man sitting on the other chair.

She wanted that with Santana. Not now… not in two years, maybe not even in five… but she wanted that at some point in her life. She wanted a place to live with the woman she loved, she wanted to have a kid that they could call theirs… she wanted a complete future with Santana.

Santana had grown a bit unsure with Brittany's silence. She thought that maybe she was going too fast now. Santana wished she could take all her words back. She was nervous Brittany would have doubts again if she was too forward and would walk away like before.

Santana stirred in her place and cleared her throat.

"Forget it… uh… you don't have to answer me right now… we'll talk about it later… much much later…"

She cleared her throat one more time, closed her eyes and turned her face away from the blonde. In that second Brittany saw the misunderstanding of her silence and carefully reached out with her other hand gracing Santana's cheek and making Santana see her.

"Hey… no, don't be like this. Don't close yourself in your little bubble"

Santana looked away from the blonde trying to do just that. She had been too open with the blonde in that moment and things hadn't gone that well. She was trying to go back to her usual self and forget about all the emotion crap she just talked about.

"Baby look at me, please" Brittany whispered. Santana lifted her eyes to meet blue and was left breathless for a second.

"I want all those things too. I want that huge house by the lake… kids" she smirked "Sundays with our little family. And I know what you are asking me to do after these two years. You want me to move here with you"

Santana nodded.

"I will… I don't care about anything else but you. We have suffered enough for my stupidity… and not agreeing to what you are asking me would be an even bigger one. I can't not be with you"

Santana smiled at her.

"So yeah… if after these two years you still want me to move here with you then I will"

Santana had unshed tears in her eyes. She was smiling like a fool. Her happiness couldn't be hold in her. she could breathe again after a couple of moments of uncertainty.

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana one more time. This time the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her closer, spinning them around so she could be on top of her.

"I love you Brittany Susan Pierce… I love you so so sooo much"

"I love you too Santana Marie Lopez!" Brittany chuckled and kissed her one more time, only more passionate than the last one.

Santana started to roam her hands up and down Brittany's sides whilst Brittany tangled her fingers in Santana's hair.

"You make me so damn happy Britt"

Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips and Brittany smiled into the kiss.

"We'll always be together… _always_"

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- I was supposed to update on monday but couldn't, i have been with a bit of problems to get inspired :/**

** hope it was worth the wait :D! please review! and thanks everyone for the a/f/r means a lot :D!**


	12. Happy

***A/N.- hey guys! sorry for the two weeks wait but if you followed my other story you realized why the wait. to those who don't well sorry for the wait :/ but here it is at last. ENJOY!**

**oh and thank you to those you a/f/r thank you so so much, every single thing means the world to me :D! and i love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter song title: Happy, by Leona Lewis<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, finally" said Santana as she opened the front door to her apartment and stepped inside.<p>

After two days of not doing a single thing, but enjoy her time with Brittany, Santana received a call from her soon to be boss telling her that it was time to start with the citizenship process. She had been all morning out in the American embassy starting with all the necessary paperwork and the process that would take two years to make her American-Canadian. First that morning she went to her future work to pick up some paperwork she was going to need to start all the process, then after an hour there getting to meet her future boss and some future co-workers, she went to the embassy and started filling all paperwork that the lady behind the desk asked her to.

She even had to go back to her apartment because she had forgotten to take some of the files that morning in her hurry to start early and avoid the crowd.

A few hours earlier she had run inside the apartment, sprang to her bedroom and looked for the papers in the drawers of her desk, she ran back out of the room just stopping a second in the doorframe to glance over a sleeping Brittany before running out of the apartment.

When she came back to the embassy the place was as crowded as hell and she had to wait god only knew how long before someone could attend her.

Finally, at four in the afternoon Santana walked in her apartment, hungrier than ever before. She had forgotten to have breakfast before leaving that morning and didn't catch a break to eat something in all the craziness of her day.

Santana walked in, took off her shoes and placed her purse and the files she brought with her on top of the coffee table before glancing around looking for Brittany. She saw something boiling on the stove and some things on the bar but not a trace of the blonde.

"Britt?"

"Oh, you are finally home… I'll be right there!" she heard Brittany from the bedroom.

Santana took her coat off and after placing it on a booth by the bar she walked closer to the stove glancing inside the pot. Brittany was boiling some pasta for spaghetti. Santana sniffed it appreciatively and closed her eyes for good measure. She was so hungry and Brittany was cooking one of her specialties.

"You like?" she heard Brittany from behind. Santana turned around to face the blonde and nodded.

"Yeah… how long till its ready?"

"Soon" said the blonde before walking closer and placing both her hands on Santana's cheeks. Santana's hands flew to Brittany's waist and landed in the small of her back "Hi" said Brittany.

"Hey" Santana smiled at her before leaning in and kissing Brittany on the lips.

"I missed you today"

"I missed you, too. I never thought it would take that long" Santana grunted.

"I know… I thought it would take a couple of hours, tops"

"Well… genius me, I forgot some files so I had to came back, that's what screwed me over" Santana rolled her eyes.

"So you _did_ come"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought I dreamed it… doesn't matter"

"No, I did come, but I saw you sleeping so I walked out as quietly as possible…" as she yawned to the side her eyes started to feel heavy "you mind if I go lie down for a little while…? I'm so tired"

"Sure baby, I'll call you when it's ready" Brittany smiled at Santana and kissed her on the nose before releasing her and stepping aside.

Santana kissed Brittany's shoulder before walking passed her towards her room. She felt her feet throbbing from the long hours standing in her high heels, and she just wanted to get out of that skirt and into her pajamas.

Santana walked inside her room and found her pajamas folded on top of the bed, which was neatly done. She smiled at the gestured. Brittany knew her too well.

She changed into them and lied down on top of the bed, hugging Brittany's pillow and inhaling her perfume. With her mind full with Brittany's scent Santana started to drift off to sleep.

Before she even knew it Brittany was shaking her frame with one hand, leaning over her.

"San" Brittany whispered close to her ear "Baby wake up… dinner's ready"

Santana groaned something unintelligible and stirred till she was facing Brittany. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the blonde leaning over her and placing some of her hair away from her eyes.

"I didn't know if I should wake you but you seemed so hungry before"

"Did I fall asleep?" Santana mumbled.

Brittany chuckled and kissed her on top of her head. "Yeah, just a couple of hours, don't worry"

Santana inhaled deeply and slid to the center of the bed to make space for her. Brittany sat on the edge of it and stared at Santana.

"What?" Brittany asked after Santana was staring at her so intensely for a few moments.

"Nothing… it's just that, I still can't believe you are here with me… even for just a couple of months"

Brittany smiled sadly at her and took Santana's hands in hers "I know… when you told me that you were moving here sooner than expected I- I was so lost"

Brittany glanced away from Santana. Her eyes started to itch and the knot in her throat almost kept her from going forward.

"I remember you hold me close to you for hours and sang to me… even when I didn't deserved it. It was my fault after all… but you were so patient, so caring. We weren't even together then and you didn't care. All the distance that you had been placing between us, you just forgot about all and held me. You just wanted me to be okay"

"Come here" Santana pulled Brittany's hand to make her lay down with her. Brittany used Santana's arm as a pillow and intertwined their hands, taking Santana's other hand with her free one and placing them both on her stomach.

"Britt… for me, we were never not together… when we were apart, yes it still hurts to remember-" Brittany winced a little, Santana kissed her neck and tightened her arms around the blonde "but it's just a bad dream for me… what matters is that we're together again. Us against the world, remember?"

Brittany nodded and sniffed quietly. Santana squeezed both her hands "No, don't cry, look at me…" the blonde stirred in her place till she was face to face with Santana "I love you, more than I could ever imagine… those months we weren't together, they don't matter to me. They are in the past. What matters is that I have you here with me, in my arms… and I know you love me just as much" Brittany nodded "and I know you regret what happened back then so it's already forgotten… don't worry about it".

"I don't deserve you" Brittany shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Hey! Don't ever say that. It is not true"

Brittany took a deep breath and leaned closer to her girlfriend, placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her softly on the lips. She took one of Santana's hands in her free one whilst Santana placed the other one on the small of her back, pulling her close.

"I love you so much, S"

"I love you, too, Britt"

Brittany nuzzled closer to Santana and stayed like that for a few seconds, until she remembered dinner and pulled away slightly.

"Okay… now we better eat that Alfredo's or it's gonna get cold"

Santana's eyes shined at the mention of Alfredo's pasta and she smiled at Brittany. The blonde chuckled and stood up, pulling Santana along with her.

Brittany and Santana walked out of the bedroom and immediately Santana noticed the table set, with candles, red wine, their Alfredo's already served and the lights down.

"I wanted to make you feel good, after your long day" Brittany smiled at her.

"It's perfect, baby" she pulled Brittany closer to her and kissed her on the cheek "everything you do is perfect"

* * *

><p>A few hours later Santana and Brittany were getting ready for bed. Brittany was in the bathroom taking her shower and Santana was lying on bed reading a book that Brittany had brought from her home.<p>

A cloud of steam flew out of the bathroom when the door opened and Brittany stepped out whipping her damp hair with one small towel, the rest of her body covered in only a light blue towel that reached just below the necessary.

She walked to the closet, ignoring completely Santana's eyes on her. The brunette, whom was almost asleep, stirred up until she was almost sitting on against the headboard. Brittany started to search for a clean set of pajamas with one hand whilst the other was running along her hair, the small wet towel already discarded on the floor.

Finally Brittany pulled out some panties and slid them on. She pulled out her pajama's top and dropped the towel to the floor.

Santana cleared her throat "Uh- Britt?"

The blonde turned around just before pulling the top on and faced Santana "Yeah?"

Santana's eyes traveled all along her body, up and down "Is there a reason why you dressed outside the bathroom?"

She heard a light chuckle before the blonde pulled the top on and walked back to the bed.

"I didn't want to damp my pajamas" Brittany climbed up the bed and straddled Santana's legs "Why?"

Santana had her eyes fixed on the blonde's legs until Brittany reached out and placed a hand on her chin making her look in her eyes. Brittany was grinning at her. Santana once again cleared her throat and straightened up before answering.

"No reason… besides the fact that is pure torture to me" she pouted to the blonde and Brittany chuckled.

She leaned down and took Santana's face in her hands, tugging the loose locks behind her ears "It doesn't have to be" she whispered so close to Santana's face, their eyes locked.

Santana could see the sparkle in Brittany's eyes, and felt herself aroused by the tingling effect of Brittany's breath against her parted lips. Her hands found Brittany's naked legs and she squeezed her tights before finally leaning up and kissing Brittany on the lips.

"How do you do it?" Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips "how do you have me so into you?" she grumbled.

Brittany grinned against her lips whilst pressing her front against Santana's. She stood up and slid under the covers on top of the brunette, straddling her again.

Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's legs whilst humming when Brittany moved from Santana's lips to her neck. She nipped at her pulse point earning a grunt from Santana. Her hands found Brittany's hips and her thumbs started to slide under the hem of her shirt, caressing the skin.

Brittany kissed her trail back to Santana's lips and Santana tugged at her shirt mumbling "off" somewhere in between.

* * *

><p>Santana was lying on her back watching the sunrise on her window with Brittany pressed against her side, drawing patters with her finger on Santana's stomach. It felt so nice to just be with Brittany, just lying in bed after just making love watching the sunrise with the sleepiness reaching her eyes.<p>

"Britt, I have to go to UBC in the next days to summit some of my paperwork… do you wanna come? See around? Maybe we could go to some place nice after…" she frowned "not that I know of any yet…"

"Yeah, that would be nice… I'd like to see where you are going to spend the next two years"

Santana sighed and pulled Brittany closer

"Two years… a lot is going to happen in two years"

Brittany nodded and closed her eyes.

"Sometimes… sometimes I wish those two years were already gone… that we could settle here already… find a place of our own… no dead line for you to go back…" she whispered.

"Do you remember how we began? How it all started?"

"Yeah… I had just accepted myself and came out to my parents…"

"Sure, let's call it 'coming out'…" Brittany chuckled "They caught you making out with some girl in your room"

"Not my best moment…" Santana grimaced.

"What was her name?"

"Mandy…"

"Right… and then you never talked to her again"

"She wanted to be there for me but she never really meant anything… we were just hooking up" she shrugged "well, at least that's what I thought we were doing"

"I remember it was hard for them, specially your mom" there was a small silence "I met you that day"

"Right… I went to Michelle's freaking out about my parents and you were there watching some movie with her"

"Mhm…"

"You were so worried about me and you didn't even know me"

"You were white as a ghost, and you were freaking out… of course I had to help you"

"You hugged me that night when Michelle was looking for something to ease me"

Brittany smiled at the memory.

"You hugged me and held me tight and said that everything was going to be okay, that I wasn't alone… you didn't know me"

"It seemed like you could use someone… and I don't know, there was something about you that made me want to help you"

"The three of us stayed up all night talking about random things and I remember we even stayed talking long after Michelle had give in and fell asleep"

Brittany nodded "And then your parents called you the next day and asked you to come home… they really weren't against it. Not fond for it, but not against it"

"Yeah… they got used to the idea after a couple of days…" she chuckled "I remember my dad walked in my room two days later with a mug of hot chocolate for me. He sat on the edge of my bed and handed me the mug then said 'well, at least I won't have to worry about anyone getting you pregnant'" the two of them laughed.

"Yeah… you told Michelle that part and we all laughed for hours"

"Then we kept in touch"

"Yeah… you helped me realized that I did like girls… even when I had my suspicious you cleared them all"

"You fought me for a while… you refused to let me in"

"It was going too fast… I was so wrapped in you in such a short time… it freaked me out"

"It freaked me out, too"

"I'm glad you were persistent… I'm glad you didn't give up"

"I could never give in. Not even then, not even now"

Brittany hugged Santana tighter and placed herself half on top of her, looking up at the brunette.

"I'm sorry I gave up"

"Shh… don't go there… we already talked about it, Britt"

"Sorry… I just, I can't forget it. It's the biggest thing I regret" she mumbled.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, baby"

"But you have to promise me you will never bring it back, you won't talk about it anymore, and you won't worry about it… this is the last time we will ever talk about it, and worry about it. Because it is already in the past"

Brittany doubted for a second.

"Look… let's make a deal. Today we will say all we have to say about the subject, and then we will move forward and forget about it completely. This is your chance to tell me all about it and this is the only time I will say what I felt. Deal?"

Brittany knew this was her only chance to know Santana's real feelings about what happened. She would never be as open as tonight about the subject and she would avoid it, even if they didn't talk about it tonight. So she decided that it was the best option she will ever get.

With a heavy breath Brittany nodded slowly "Deal"

Santana nodded and took a deep breath.

"If I'm being honest… I was so freaking scared. I was so scared of the consequences of not having you. You were gone… I didn't have you anymore. You were my everything and suddenly I was left empty handed, with nothing to hold on to."

Brittany could see all the pain in her eyes that Santana had been bottling up all this time. She was finally letting it surface.

"All the plans I had were gone, all the dreams I dreamed were a haze. I was completely lost. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't stop crying even when I made myself swear I would never cry for you again in my life… It felt like I was under water and couldn't come up for air. It felt like what I thought was secure suddenly it wasn't anymore… my safe place had been ripped off me… nothing could fill the emptiness that I felt"

Brittany whipped the loosen tears that had managed to slid down her cheek.

I didn't feel like fighting it anymore… I wanted to just give in… I wanted to feel nothing"

Santana took a shaky breath and rubbed the back of her hand on her eyes, whipping the unshed tears away.

"And then Nichole was there… and she made me feel nothing, complete numbness. I needed numbness… even for just a second"

Brittany felt a bit of anger at the mention of that name.

"So I preferred numbness to the pain… that's why I was so close to her those couple of months"

Brittany nodded and looked away.

"I was so desperate to see you… even one more time…" Santana whispered "I wanted to see you but at the same time I couldn't be near you, it hurt too much"

Brittany sniffled

"That's why I changed my flight and everything"

"You couldn't stand being in the same state than me"

Santana nodded "So close, and so far away" she sniffed and cleared the throat "and then you showed up at my front door demanding me to stop seeing Nichole"

Santana shook her head

"I was so mad at you… but at the same time loved you even more. Does it make sense?"

Brittany chuckled

"I guess I didn't want you to try, but at the same time I was relieved you didn't forget about me"

"How could I?"

"I'm just glad you came back"

"I regretted what I did the moment you stepped out of my house… but I was frozen to my place… I wanted to run after you, to beg you to forgive me and forget about all I said. I wanted to hold you close to me and never let you go"

The two of them were already crying, with puffy red eyes and swollen lips.

"I remember I had to hold myself because I felt like if I let go I could shatter to pieces… like you were the glue that kept me together"

Santana leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips squeezing her eyes shut.

"Thank you for taking me back"

"I would take you back a hundred times"

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- i hope you enjoyed! please review! let me know what you think of it, good or bad.**

**Oh and because for me your opinions matters a lot! how do you feel about a crossover with a couple of characters from' Pretty Little Liars'?**

**hit the review botton and let me know :D!**


	13. Me lastimas

***A/N.-Guys, i know... i'm deeply sorry i couldn't update sooner. but here it is at last. please enjoy and feel free to leave your complains in the reviews :D! and also your opinions about the chapter would be nice :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter song title: Me lastimas by Belanova<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days after their talk. As promised the subject wasn't brought up by any of them. They went out to look around, visited some coffee shops and a couple of markets finding out which ones were better for them. They found a park about five blocks away from their building and spent most of the afternoon there.<p>

"I'm going tomorrow to UBC" said Santana as they crossed their front door and Brittany locked the door after stepping in.

They were just coming back from the park were they had been spending the last three hours just walking around and feeding the pigeons and squirrels. Brittany had dragged her out of the couch where they were snuggling close to each other watching a movie and asked her to come with her to the park. It was nice and they shared a couple of ice creams along the way, bought some bread and feed whatever would come close to the bench they were sitting at.

"What for?"

"Remember I told you I have to leave some of my paperwork down there before the semester starts?"

"Oh… right" Brittany nodded and walked further in the apartment headed to their bedroom.

"Do you want to come with me?" said Santana following her.

"Sure… you mentioned it a few days back, and I said I would"

"I know… just checking…"

Brittany walked inside the bedroom and immediately changed in her pajamas… they had been walking for quite a while and she was exhausted. Santana did as her girlfriend and soon after the two of them were under the covers, Santana snuggled to the side of Brittany. She had her arm around the blonde's midsection and Brittany had hers around her frame, tracing patters with her fingers up and down her back.

Santana was feeling tired and drifting off to sleep, Brittany had been humming a soft tune for the last couple of minutes and she felt so at ease that couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer.

Since their talk Santana noticed that Brittany had been doing a lot of things to prove her love. She had been paying her all her attention and making sure Santana felt right all the time. It was nice at first… but after a while Santana was starting to feel pressured and a bit suffocated.

"Britt…" she whispered.

"Mm?" Brittany whispered between her humming.

"Uhm… never mind" she backtracked the second Brittany's name came out of her mouth. She didn't want to disturb the blonde and make her feel like she didn't care or that she didn't appreciate all her effort… she just wanted a bit of space…

"No… what is it?" Brittany tilted her head so she could get a better view of her girlfriend's face. She noticed Santana frowning slightly so she moved her body to a better position.

Santana felt Brittany scooping beneath her so she moved to her side of the bed and looked to the sheets on top of her.

"It's really nothing… forget about it" she waved her hand dismissively but it only perked her girlfriend more.

Brittany slid her hand closer to the brunette and took one hand in hers, pulling a bit.

"Please… you know you can tell me anything"

Santana sighed and wished she would have kept her mouth shot. Now she knew if she wouldn't say it now it would only make it a bigger deal once Brittany would find out… and knowing her girlfriend she would find out.

"I know that we promised we wouldn't talk about it anymore… and I know you are trying your best… but-"

Brittany let go of her hand and moved to sitting position resting her back on the headboard. She frowned at Santana and kept her lips sealed.

"I do love you… and I appreciate everything you do for me… I love the way you treat me and those sappy things you do sometimes…" she trailed off.

"But-?" whispered Brittany.

"But lately… after our last talk specifically… you've been different, you've been… uhm, how to put this?... you've been a bit… overwhelming?" she scrunched up her face and didn't dare to look up to her girlfriend.

Brittany felt something inside of her… a scrunching feeling in the pit of her stomach and a squeeze to the heart. Was Santana seriously telling her to back off? Was she saying that Brittany was suffocating her and that she needed some space…?

And the most important thing- was Santana getting sick of her, having her around all the time and always being by her side?

It seems like it.

Brittany took a shaky breath and nodded to herself. She felt her sight getting watery so she immediately stood up and walked to the bathroom closing and locking the door after her.

Santana reached out to grab a hold of Brittany's hand as soon as she felt the bed shift but the blonde was faster and before she knew it she was already in the bathroom. Santana heard the lock and couldn't help the heavy sigh that emerged from her lips.

She knew she shouldn't have said a word. Now it was too late, the words were already there, placed on the table and with a bad result. She slowly retracted the sheets from her legs trying to come up with words for her girlfriend that would make up for the words she just said.

She dragged her feet to the bathroom door and slightly knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again and tried to open the door though she knew it was locked.

"Britt-" she tried after a couple of seconds of complete silence on the other side of the door. "Britt come on, open the door" she tried with the doorknob again but was still locked.

"Baby… I'm sorry… please, open the door" a couple of seconds passed by "I didn't mea-"

"Don't" Brittany's voice broke at the word. Santana lowered her head knowing her girlfriend was crying on the other side and heard how she took a deep breath "don't say you didn't mean it, 'cause I know you do" Brittany's voice was shaken but more restrained than before.

Santana squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head against the door.

"Brittany, just forget about it-"

Inside the bathroom Brittany was sitting against the wall by the sink. Her eyes were watery but a tear never escaped the rims of her eyes. She held her legs against her chest and rested her chin on her knees, thinking what she could possibly do.

She spotted the clothes she wore today on top of the closed laundry basket and quickly stumbled to her feet, plan in mind. She took her pajamas off and quickly changed to her clothes.

"It was stupid thing to say and just-"

The door was thrown open before Santana and she stepped back at the sound. She step closer to Brittany only to have her walk pass her, taking her shoes that were resting by the foot of the bed and out of the bedroom. Santana followed close behind trying to figure out what was going on.

"Brittany-" she tried once she saw Brittany was headed to the front door.

"I need some time to think-" she opened the front door and walked out but before closing the door Santana heard her say "don't follow me".

A second later she was left all by herself in their living room. She scrunched up her face, guilty as ever and with a pang in her chest.

"Perfect Lopez… you wanted space, there you go" she bumped her fist against her forehead a couple of times before walking back to the bedroom and crawling up on a ball on Brittany's side of the bed, hugging her pillow and burying her face in it.

She knew better than to not respect Brittany's wishes. If the blonde asked for her not to follow then that was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to wait in that exact spot for her girlfriend to come back and ask her to forgive her for being so dumb.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Santana was still lying there hugging Brittany's pillow tighter than ever. She was starting to get worried. It was black outside, all lights off except for the streetlamps and the natural light of the moon over the streets of Vancouver.<p>

She was determined to go find Brittany even though the blonde asked her to not follow. But it was already one in the morning and no sight of her. Already four hours out.

Just as she was about to get out of bed she heard the front door close and keys being thrown to the table. A sigh of relieve left her lips and she went silent again, trying to hear what was going on the other side of the door. She heard for a while and expected to see her girlfriend emerged in the bedroom at any second now.

After a couple of minutes she realized Brittany wasn't coming in so she finally got out of bed and walked out of the room. She glanced around and finally noticed her lying on the couch. She walked to her and saw that Brittany was already asleep, shivering from cold and tugging her hands in her armpits to keep them warm.

"Ugh… you are so stupid Lopez" she mumbled to herself.

She walked back to her room and soon after she came back with a blanket and a pillow for Brittany. She gently placed the pillow under her head and then the blanket. She stood there watching her sleep for a couple of minutes before sighing one more time and walking back to her bed.

As soon as she heard the bedroom's door close Brittany opened her eyes and with the back of her hand wiped the single tear that had managed to escape. She buried her face in the pillow and noticed the deep smell of Santana's shampoo. It was Santana's pillow. She silently sobbed against the pillow, damping it with her tears and snuggled closer, filling her lungs with the scent.

That night neither of them slept at all. They both just laid there, face buried in each other's pillow and wishing they had done things differently.

* * *

><p>The next morning finally Santana gave up trying to sleep and stood up from their bed. She walked out of the room and glanced towards Brittany. She saw her pillow forgotten on the floor and blanket halfway there.<p>

She frowned, it was pretty clear that Brittany was still hurt about her words. Santana walked to the kitchen trying to make breakfast as usual but found that she didn't really feel like eating. Forgetting about her plan she starting walking back to the bedroom only to caught the blonde's eyes for a fraction of a second.

She walked to the blonde and sat on the coffee table, Brittany was glancing ahead, to the wall in front of her and away from Santana.

"Britt- I"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Santana"

"They don't mean anything… just forget about what I said. Pretend it never happened"

"But it did. You said the words… you want me to back off" she whispered "and I'll do just that"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna give you the space you need, the space you wanted"

"Britt?"

"I'm going back home… I don't want to stay here anymore"

"What?" Santana mumbled, her throat closed and words couldn't come out, after a couple of seconds she managed to ask "are you leaving me again?"

Brittany shook her head but never dared to glance at Santana "if by that you mean if I'm breaking up with you then no, I promised to you and myself I wouldn't do that again… but I'm going back… and if you want to break up then you'll have to do it"

"I will ne-" her phone went off cutting Santana. She glanced to the clock they kept in the living room and remember she was supposed to go to UBC. She shook her head and stood up "we have to go now… but we'll talk about this after we come back from UBC, okay?" she walked to her room without another word from Brittany and soon the blonde heard Santana in the shower.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Brittany and Santana were standing on green area in front of the main building at UBC. Santana was nervous to say the least, first because this was the place she was going to spend the next two years, and second because of the bomb Brittany had told her a couple of hours back.<p>

On the cab drive to the campus both of them were completely quiet, Santana glanced a few times in her direction, but Brittany kept her gaze out of the car, taking in all the things she was not going to explore any time soon.

She wanted to reach out and lace their hand so many times but never found the courage to do it. And just when she was about to and finally step inside the building, Brittany step back and without a glance at her mumbled "I'm gonna find some coffee… meet you here in a while"

Santana whispered a weak "okay" and saw how her girlfriend walked away on an unknown direction. With her head hanging low she walked to the entrance and just before opening the door she held her head high and smiled slightly.

A couple of hours later Santana was standing by the sidewalk of the building waiting for Brittany. She knew that she shouldn't have let her girlfriend wander around in a place neither of them knew and with her tendency to get lost it was even worst on Brittany's case. A few times she wondered if it was better to go look after her but decided against it. After all she didn't really know where she took off and that would only make two people lost instead of one.

So she waited patiently there with her hands inside the pockets of her jeans and glancing to the floor. A second later she saw a swing of blonde hair and felt a set of arms around her neck. But something was not right… it wasn't her girlfriend's blonde hair nor her arms around Santana's frame, and it definitely wasn't her perfume the one that filled her lungs.

"Baby, I finally found you" whispered the girl before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Santana pulled back and just a second before their lips connected the girl stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened "you are not my baby…" she whispered.

"No, I'm not" said Santana, whose eyes were as wide as the girl's. The blonde quickly dropped her hands to her sides and Santana saw the red crept up her cheeks.

Grey stared back to brown and they stood rooted to their place for a couple of seconds.

"Hanna!" they heard from a couple of feet away and both of them glanced to the voice and saw another brunette walking towards them.

Santana's eyes immediately went wide one more time. It was obvious why this Hanna got confused with the two of them, especially with Santana glancing to the floor beneath her. The other brunette looked a lot like her, it was kind of crazy.

"Emily…" whispered Hanna

"What is going on?" asked the girl called Emily side glaring at Santana.

Santana stood there awkwardly in front of them, not knowing what to say. Hanna cleared her throat and glanced to her hands.

"Uhm… I thought she was you… but for only a second!" said Hanna.

"What?"

"Well… I wasn't facing her and from my spot it looked like it was you" she mumbled again.

Emily took a deep breath and glanced at Santana, she opened her mouth so say something but another person showed up in the picture. A blonde girl, taller than the rest of them, with the blues eyes she had ever seen, and took the girl's that had been mistaken for her hand and looked back at her.

"Who are this people, San?" said the blonde.

"Uhm…" the girl that apparently was called San glanced to their joined hands for a second then back to the blonde's eyes "I don't know"

The blonde extended her hand to Emily and she tentatively shook it "I'm Brittany, who are you?"

"Emily…" she motioned for Hanna "and this is my girlfriend, Hanna"

"Nice to meet you" said Brittany.

"Nice to meet you, too" said Hanna, the red on her cheeks hadn't subsided and she was looking everywhere except this San girl.

"So… I see you confused _my_ girlfriendfor yours" said Brittany, obvious remark in 'my'.

"Oh… yeah, sorry. I should have looked better before… yeah" she looked away, completely embarrassed.

"Well… now that is all sorted, we better go" said Emily taking Hanna's hand in hers and pulling her away from the other two.

As soon as Hanna and Emily were out of sight Brittany dropped Santana's hand and went back to sipping her coffee. Santana frowned and cleared her throat, trying to get her attention again.

"Can we head back now?" asked Brittany.

"Sure" mumbled Santana and they walked away to get a cab to take them home. Well, apparently, home for just Santana.

* * *

><p>Brittany opened the apartment door and stepped inside, leaving it open for Santana, who was a few steps behind. She walked inside and towards the couch, moving the blanket to the armchair and getting comfortable on the corner of the couch before settling to watch tv.<p>

Santana was standing by the entrance, with her back against the closed door and looking at her girlfriend with sorrowed eyes. Again Brittany was being cold to her. The ride back was as the ride there, completely quiet and ignoring the Latina.

"Are we gonna talk about it?" asked tentatively Santana as she watch Brittany surf the channels.

"I don't know what there is to talk about"

Santana sighed and walked over, sitting on the armrest to the other side of the couch where Brittany was snuggled.

"I get you are hurt, but you can't leave… Britt"

"You wanted space… that's what I'm giving you" Brittany kept her eyes glued to the tv.

"I don't want you to leave, I never wanted that… Britt it hurts to have us like this, we were never like this"

Santana had unshed tears on her eyes by now… and Brittany was just as cold as before, glancing to the tv trying to ignore her.

"I waited for you last night… I wanted to talk but you stayed here after you came back"

"Didn't feel like sleeping with you"

"I understand that, and its okay… but going back it's not" she clenched her jaw seeing as Brittany was ignoring her. "Brittany, I love you… I just want things as they were before…" silence "could you please look at me?" shouted Santana.

And that it did, Brittany turned around and a second later her eyes started to water.

"I see it, okay? I see what is going on…" she mumbles.

"And what is that?"

"I know why you said that… I know I need to go back" she whispered.

Santana sniffed and waited for her to go on.

"This is not good for… you… so I'm going back before it's too late"

"Too late for what?" Santana pleaded.

"For us… I'm gonna go back while I can save us…"

"I don't understand"

"It's not good for you to – to be around me all the time… you need your space, I know" she shrugged and wiped away the tears that hadn't come out "I need to go before you get sick of me and you finally break us up"

Santana shook her head and ran to Brittany's side, taking one hand in hers "I would never do that"

"you are used to your space… to do what you want without saying a word to anyone… even when you lived with your parents you never gave explanations… with me here you don't have a moment to yourself and that's what is coming between us"

Santana rubbed the back of her hand on her eyes and glanced back to Brittany

"If I want us to last long I must go back"

"No… no, you can't go back" she shook her head "I can't be without you… I need you here"

She took a couple of breaths, the air was coming to her in small gaps, and she felt like she couldn't breathe properly.

"I'm not gonna be able to see you for a long time… I'm not gonna be able to drive to your place and stay the night or weekend just because I miss you" she sniffed "maybe what you are saying is true, maybe that is the reason, but we can find a way of dealing with it without you leaving"

Brittany looked away.

"Let's try it for a couple of weeks, at least, and see how it works" she lowered her head and mumble the rest "and if you still want to go back then I'll drive you to the airport myself… well, take you on a cab" she half smiled at the blonde but Brittany wasn't looking at her "please?"

"Okay" Brittany whispered "let's try that… but I'm leaving as soon as I feel like it's not working"

Santana breathed again and nodded to her girlfriend. She kissed her hand and closed her eyes, resting her head on Brittany's lap.

"I love you too much, Brittany. I can't lose you"

"You won't" she heard the whisper and felt Brittany's breath against her neck.

Santana slid her hands around Brittany's midsection and held on tight.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- i hope you enjoyed. Again, please feel free to leave in a review complains about the time it took me to update. i don't know, i think this story isn't even in your interest. Am i wrong?**


	14. Tiempo pequeño

***A/N.- sorry guys.. I won't say any excuses... just the inspiration is not comming right now... I've been having problems to get it. I'm working on it. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Chapter song title: Tiempo pequeño by Bebe**

* * *

><p>It was a week after their argument; Santana woke up to the sound of some bird at her window tapping it with a constant drumming. She was face down, nose buried in Brittany's pillow and a thin sheet covering her naked body. Brittany was nowhere to be seen. Since that day Brittany used to walk around looking for things to distract herself and give Santana the space she needed.<p>

At first Santana was grateful, she was getting her space, starting to check things about school, talks with her future boss and some time to herself. But then she started feeling the absence of Brittany. She was almost all day out.

Brittany had found this little coffee place near their building and quickly made friends with a girl that usually spent all her afternoons there, some sort of writer that liked to be inspired by the people surrounding her and the constant flow of people coming and going in the coffee house. Quinn was her name, apparently.

Then there was the dance studio she found on one of her long walks. Brittany was walking towards the park and got lost a couple of blocks. She headed in the wrong direction and found this small dance studio that was starting a class in modern dance. She walked in and signed herself for a daily two hours class. There is where she met a guy that was going to take the same class, Mike… something.

Santana missed Brittany, now she felt like they didn't spend enough time together.

_Seriously Lopez, make up your mind!_ thought Santana as she bumped her fist against her forehead a couple of times.

She sighed and rose from her bed. She walked to the bathroom and started the shower. So yeah, even though she still had Brittany here, and they had just made love the previous night, she missed her girlfriend. But she couldn't blame Brittany for trying to do her things and not take all of Santana's time. She was right… they needed space if they wanted to get somewhere.

Santana let the hot water and the bubbly soup wash away her worries and thoughts and just focused on what she was doing at the second. She was in the middle of washing her hair when she heard the front door opening and close.

"Baby!" she heard Brittany yell probably from the kitchen.

Every day Brittany would wake up relatively early, run to the park and back before Santana even woke up.

"In the shower" Santana called back.

Santana kept washing her hair and heard the bathroom door opening.

"I'm back" said Brittany

"I heard" Santana chuckled as she finished washing away the shampoo in her hair.

"Are you gonna come out soon?"

"Yeap… almost done"

Brittany sighed slightly, not loud enough for Santana to hear but just enough to let her slight disappointment out.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you when you are done"

"'Kay"

A few minutes later Santana stepped out of the shower all dressed and found Brittany in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey baby" said Santana as she walked closer "did you had fun jogging?"

"Yeah… I ran into Quinn and her boyfriend at the park"

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm" said Brittany as she poured some milk in the blender where she had placed half banana "I was thinking, maybe the four of us could go out… maybe they could show us some nice places… clubs or whatever"

"Sure, I'd love to. Actually I'd like to meet this Quinn girl that's taking too much of my girl's time" Santana walked behind Brittany and placed her arms around her midsection. She kissed her cheek "you are all sweaty Britt" said Santana scrunching up her face.

Brittany chuckled and turned around to face Santana "That's because I've been jogging, remember?"

"Right" Santana smiled and rolled her eyes as if saying 'how stupid of me', then leaned in and kissed Brittany on the lips. It was sweet and slow, barely touching her lips and soon Brittany placed her hands at the back of Santana's head to pull her closer. Santana hugged her girlfriend and pushed her against the counter.

"You know" mumbled Brittany between kisses "this would be so much sexier if I wasn't so sticky and stinky with sweat"

Santana chuckled but finally dropped her arms and pulled away.

"Let me shower and I'll be right back" smiled Brittany.

"Okay, I'll finish making breakfast meanwhile"

Brittany nodded and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead whilst caressing her cheek with her right hand before walking to the bedroom. Santana did what she said, she finish Brittany's milkshake and made some scrambled eggs and fried some bacon. Just as she was placing everything on the kitchen bar Brittany walked out of the bedroom.

"Mm, smells good baby"

"Thank you" Santana turned around and extended her hand to Brittany, she took it and walked to her side "now that you are all fresh and clean, can I get my kiss?" smiled Santana.

Smiling back Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's lips so gently. Santana cupped her cheeks with both her hands and deepened the kiss. She loved so much this, just kissing her. The taste of her lipstick, the softness of her lips against her own, the way Brittany let her fingertips barely touch Santana's stomach and trace patterns back and forth. Santana loved the ticklish feeling that sent around her body. She hummed against her lips and Brittany smiled into the kiss. She kept doing it for a while until she let her hands rest at the small of Santana's back and pulled her closer.

"As much as I like this" said Brittany when she rested her head against Santana to take in the much needed breath "breakfast is going to get cold"

Santana nodded and squeezes herself against Brittany, making the blonde pull her close aswell, before dropping her arms and walking back to a stool.

"What are you going to do today?" asked Santana as she sat herself and poured some apple juice in her glass.

Brittany smiled when she noticed the juice Santana had taken out, it was the blonde's favorite.

Back when they first met Santana never really liked the apple juice, always preferred orange or grape juice. Brittany kept insisting that the apple juice was the best and after a couple of months of hanging out together and some breakfast dates Brittany would found Santana steeling her apple juice from her hand to take a sip before giving it back.

Brittany smiled once again at the memory and saw how Santana took a sip before taking a bite of a bacon but she could tell Santana wasn't paying attention to it, as she kept glancing back to her.

"Well… I have that class later and then Mike said if we could go to the coffee house after. He had heard me talk about it so much that he wants to go now" said Brittany as she served herself some scrambled eggs and bacon.

Santana nodded whilst gulping down some bacon "Do you mind if I go with you?" asked shyly.

"Uhm… no, I don't mind" smiled Brittany. She eyed Santana sideways and saw her with her eyes down and the slight pink in her cheeks "but, why so shy?"

"Well…uhm" Santana tried to avoid Brittany's eyes "I don't know… it's your thing, something that it's only yours outside of us. And I know that you started this as a way to give us some space to, you know breath or whatever… uhm, but I guess" she glanced to her food in front of her "I don't know… I'm curious of where you spend your afternoons and the new people around you" she shrugged trying to seem like she didn't care but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

Brittany placed her fork back down and reached out to take Santana's hand in hers. She smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her knuckles before resting their joined hands on top of the bar.

"I'm not saying I'm gonna be there all the time… I mean, what would be the point then… I'm just curious" said Santana as Brittany wasn't saying anything "but its okay if you don't want me to" she shook her head and looked away without letting go of Brittany's hand.

"Hey baby… look at me" Brittany traced circles at the back of Santana's hand with her thumb. Santana raised her eyes to meet blue ones and couldn't help but return the smile Brittany was sending her way "I didn't say no… in fact I already said yes" Brittany chuckled "I understand… I would be curious too to know where you spend your time"

Santana kept smiling at her and raised their joined hands to kiss the top of Brittany's.

"Thank you babe"

"Now let's eat because I'm starving!" Brittany gave her best pout that Santana couldn't help but chuckle.

They ate their breakfast almost in silence due to the fact that Brittany had her whole mind in eating and not really trying to make conversation. She was always like this after her jog, too hungry to think of something else, and Santana knew it so she never minded and always let her girlfriend be.

After breakfast Santana started picking up all the things and placing stuff back in the fridge, but when she was about to start with the dishes Brittany walked behind her and placed her hands on Santana's waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh… starting with the dishes?" Santana raised an eyebrow even though she knew the blonde couldn't see her face. She tried to angle her neck to see Brittany's face that was resting on her left shoulder.

"Uh-uh… go and watch some tv, I'll wash them. You already made breakfast"

"I don't mind, really" Santana half shrugged whilst placing tow cups on the sink.

"Let me do it" Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and squeezed her hips lightly. Santana closed her eyes and turned around in Brittany's arms.

"If you insist" smiled Santana. Brittany rolled her eyes when Santana walked pass her towards the living room and heard the faint sound of the tv just as she let the faucet run to wash away the rest of their breakfast before scrubbing them with the sponge.

Fifteen minutes later Brittany was drying her hands in the washcloth that hanged off the kitchen counter. She glanced back to see that Santana was still on the living room watching some tv, SpongeBob if Brittany could distinct correctly the muffled voices coming off the speakers.

She walked towards the brunette and sat beside her, she placed her right arm around the brunette's shoulders and Santana leaned in her side closer to Brittany. She rested her head against the blonde's chest and inhaled deeply.

"I'm so happy you didn't go back" Santana mumbled. Brittany smiled at her before kissing her gently on her forehead.

"Me too…" she sighed "honestly I don't think I could go that long without see you, without having you in my arms" she squeezed slightly the arm that was around Santana "I don't know what I'm gonna do when I'll have to go back"

Santana closed her eyes and turned her head further on Brittany's blouse. She slid her arms around Brittany's torso and squeezed herself against the blonde. Brittany could feel the slight hesitance in Santana, squeezing her but not too much. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of Santana's shampoo.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy, counting the days till thanksgiving break so I can come again to you"

"And I'll be waiting with open arms for you"

"I know that we'll talk as much as possible… and we have skype and everything…"

"But it's not the same thing… I know… trust me, knowing that you'll be so far away so soon makes my insides crumble…"

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, just with the sound of SpongeBob in the background. Brittany had her eyes closed and was running her fingers through black locks absentmindedly as Santana kept tracing patters with her fingertips on Brittany's stomach.

"San… I want to talk to you about something" started Brittany.

Santana froze at the second, her fingers stopping halfway back, the ghost of a smile leaving completely her lips. All the times that she had heard this in the past it was always followed by something that would always break her heart. She feared these words more than anything now. In the past months she had learned that it never brings anything good and now Brittany was saying them again… just a week after she had convinced her not to go back so soon.

"Do we really have to?" she whispered against Brittany's neck.

"Kind of"

"Okay" said Santana slowly before taking a deep breath and releasing Brittany.

The blonde sensed the change in her girlfriend and frowned as she saw how Santana slid a little away from her on the couch. She turn to face the tv again and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees clasping both her hands together.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself before hearing what Brittany had to say. She glanced to the tv and saw her reflection on the screen when the image darkened enough to mirror something back. She could see the worried look on her face, the slight frown, her clouded eyes, the way her lips were slightly pressed together and her clenched jaw.

"I-I-I..." Santana stuttered.

Brittany slid closer and took Santana's hands in hers and with her free one placed a loose lock that had fallen over Santana's eyes behind her ear.

"I'm-I'm sorry" murmured Santana.

Brittany frowned slightly and whispered with her lips grazing slightly where they had just left a feather-like kiss "About what?"

"I…" Santana raised her eyes to Brittany and then back to her joined hands "I don't know… but if I did something wrong… again-"

"What? No, Santana…" Brittany shook her head. Now it was more obvious what was happening, and this was exactly what she wanted to talk about.

Santana had been so insecure this week, barely saying what she really wanted, giving Brittany her space and never really saying if she had a problem with all her new activities knowing that she was almost always at their place by herself going over and over on the things about her new job and stuff about school or just watching tv and reading stuff on her laptop.

Brittany closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Santana's temple. She heard Santana take in a shaky breath and squeezed her hands before placing a kiss just where her head had been resting a second before once again.

"Santana you did nothing wrong. And I feel like you are even scared to do anything because you don't want to make any mistakes… I know I said if things didn't work out I was going back and give you complete space…"

Santana glanced around the room, trying to calm herself and gathering the much needed strength she had been lacking for a while.

"And I feel like that was the worst thing I could ever do to you… considering what I've done before"

"Britt-"

"Please… I know we promised we wouldn't talk about it but I can't help to notice how unsure you are since then, and the worst part is that I keep doing it"

"I'm not unsure Britt"

"Yes, you are" whispered Brittany "I promise you that I'm not walking away again. I'm not gonna go back to USA until I absolutely have to, or until you kick me out" both chuckled "so, you can say or do whatever you want. You can yell at me, you can push about things you don't like, because I'm not going away no matter what you say"

"Okay"

"I know you have been uneasy lately, you move around me cautiously since our last serious talk last week and don't even say a word when sometimes I spend the entire day outside"

Santana listened to everything Brittany had to say. It was true, she was scared to say or do the wrong thing and have Brittany thinking that things weren't working or that she was feeling trapped and the blonde would fly back to USA before they had planned.

"I know you worry, and I swear I don't do it on purpose. So I think it's a really good idea that you are coming with me to see where I dance and meet Mike and maybe, if the odds are in our favor, meet Quinn"

Santana smiled and nodded.

"And if you are lucky there will also be Sam, Quinn's boyfriend"

"His name is Sam?"

"Yeah… they are actually adorable. He is super dorky and even though Quinn would snap at anyone who was like that around her she adores him. Like seriously she smiles all goofily when he makes some impression or talks about his current favorite comic book"

"He makes impressions and likes comic books?" Santana snickered and shook her head.

"There is the smile I love" whispered Brittany.

She placed her hand that had been resting on Santana's back, playing with her hair, under her chin and turned Santana's face to look at her.

"I know I broke something inside of you…" Brittany looked down "trust me I will never forgive myself for it…" she took a shaky breath keeping her eyes down "I couldn't keep up with my only job with you, I couldn't make you as happy as you deserve and that breaks my heart. But you must know that I'm not giving up until I have fixed what I broke"

She glanced up and saw that brown eyes were waiting to lock with her own, glassy and intense at the same time. They had worked so hard to get here and they both knew there was a long way ahead of them to fight if they ever wanted to have their happily ever after.

"I really really love you… and I hope you can finally see that I'm not going anywhere. I'm always gonna be by your side… even when I'm not"

"Thank you baby" whispered Santana before running her tongue over her lips "I love you, too". Brittany noticed how Santana's eyes kept looking back and forth between her eyes and her lips so she finally leaned the rest of the way and planted a kiss on Santana's lips.

She closed her eyes just as their lips were about to touch and felt Santana releasing one of her hands, a second later she felt the tug on her blouse and Santana moving herself to a better position on the couch. Santana leaned back on the armrest and pulled Brittany to lay halfway on top of her.

She kept playing with her fingers at their joined hands and kept pulling on her blouse to press them together.

"When is your class?" mumbled Santana over Brittany's lips.

"We still have time"

Brittany moved the hand that was supporting her weight against the armrest and placed it on the back of Santana's head. She buried her fingers in black locks and let her weight fall fully on top of Santana.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they found themselves tangled up between the sheets of their bed. Brittany was taking a nap on her side of the bed and Santana was lying on her side facing the blonde, one arm under her pillow where her head was resting atop and the other over Brittany's naked body. She was tracing patterns with her fingertips between the freckles the blonde had on her back. Again and again.<p>

Santana could see the slight smile on Brittany's lips every time she started to trace her fingers back at the last freckle and then pout when she would move her hand to rest by her side.

The clock that rested on the top of Brittany's bedside table read eleven thirty am. Soon Santana would have to wake her up so they wouldn't be late for the blonde's dance class.

But right now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Brittany so close to her, the smooth creamy skin under her fingertips and the shallow breath that left her partly opened lips with a constant rhythm.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- Thank you guys for all the alerts and the reviews and the favorites. It really means a lot. I already thanked you personally but for those of you that i couldn't do it... THANKS :D!**

**if you have to say anything to me... like yell or something about the time i disappeared, PM me and i'll answer all your questions :D! and your rants and everything :D! i love to communicate with my readers :D!**


	15. Understand

**A/N.- Hey guys... a small coment. Maybe there will be a few time jumps. I feel like the story is going so slow and well I need to move foreward. I don't know what's gonna happen next, well I have an idea where I want to take it, but I write and post as it comes. There is a long way ahead and I just want to reasure you that I will not drop this story, as some of you have asked me in the past. I know it takes me a little longer than it used to update but I can't make it sooner, seriously I have tried and just can't. Enough with my rambling... enjoy chapter 15! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter title: Understand by Joss Stones<strong>

* * *

><p>The time has come and Santana had to start working as an intern since a couple of days back. She loved everything about it and was happy to finally start with it. It was hard not having anything to do when Brittany was always doing things and going out and walking around the city that she was only enjoying for a few months. Santana guessed that was the reason why she never really cared about going with her to all the places Quinn wanted to show her as a tourist. She thought that since this was the city she was gonna live in the next years she would have plenty of time to see all those place. But in some way she regretted it, because if she did go with Britt that meant more time with the blonde, but she had to do what she had to do. She had to study about the job she had taken and learn the processes and basic things about her job that her boss kept sending her.<p>

And two days back the day had finally arrived.

She woke up pretty early that day, showered, made breakfast and walked out of the apartment kissing Brittany on the forehead before leaving for work. The two days Brittany had been still asleep so she missed the time Santana would leave. And both days she would call Santana as soon as she'd wake up and wish her a good day and apologized for not realizing that Santana was up in the morning.

So now finally her third day of work was done. She was shutting down her computer on her small cubicle and she kept tapping her fingers against the top of her desk impatiently for the thing to shut down. It always frustrated Santana how long it took to get on and off. And she was barely starting.

"Hey Santana, you leaving?" she heard someone calling from three cubicles north. She stretched herself in her chair and saw Dave Karovsky asking over the screen of his computer.

"Yeah… I'm heading home now"

"Oh… do you want to head out together?"

"Sure" Santana shrugged and turn to her screen to see it finally shutting down.

"Okay… just give me a sec"

Santana saw him start to rumble around his desk sorting all his paperwork and shutting down his computer. It took him about five minutes to be ready and then the two of them headed to the elevator. He clicked the button of the lobby and soon the ding of the elevator's doors closing was heard.

"So… uhm, Santana… I was wondering" Santana glance to the side and saw him fidgeting with the tip of his tie trying really hard not to see her in the eyes "you know, you seem pretty cool… and uhm, well-" he cleared his throat "even though we don't really know each other I think we could get along pretty well"

Santana narrowed her eyes at him and mumbled "Uhm- I guess"

"Well… seeing as you are new here, I was wondering- maybe, if you are not busy, maybe you wanted to go out sometime"

Santana's eyes widened and she couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks. She wanted to disappear and never be found again in her life by him. This was what she always dreaded of meeting new people, especially guys… the part where she told them that she was into girls.

"Oh… Dave, I'm flattered but- uh, I'm with someone actually"

"What?" Dave turned to face Santana. She could see the clear confusion in his eyes and the way his eyebrows knitted together "Oh- no no, that's not what I meant. Actually I'm with someone too" he half smiled to her "Uh" Santana saw him reach his hand to the back of his head and scratch a little while looking to the doors of the elevator "I guess I should have phrased that better, huh?"

"Yeah, I think you should have" both giggled and looked away.

"Anyways… as I was saying, do you wanna hang out this weekend? You can bring your someone, I can bring my someone…?"

"Uh… I don't know"

"Come on, it will be fun!" Dave nudged Santana on her arm. Santana half smiled at him

"I'll ask, can I get back to you tomorrow?"

Dave chuckled but nodded "You have to check in, huh?" he shook his head and Santana narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything.

The two of them heard the ding when they reached the lobby and a second after the doors were sliding open. Santana glanced towards Karovsky when she heard his phone going off.

"Hi" Santana could hear the change in his voice and the expression on his face as soon as he saw who was calling "I'm just getting off work"

There was a small silence where they stepped out of the building and Karovsky heard the other person talk.

"Sure… So you want me to go to yours or do you prefer we go out some place for dinner?"

Santana caught Dave's eyes for a fraction of a second. He kept glancing every so often to check on Santana. She couldn't decide if it was because he was a little embarrassed or if he didn't want to have that conversation with Santana there. She thought that maybe it was the first since after all he wanted her to meet his especial person.

There were a few more exchanges between Karovsky and the one on the other side of the line. Santana made an effort to try and ignore them as much as she could. She focused only on getting a cab but to her luck none was in sight.

Finally Karovsky cleared his throat and Santana turned around to find him pocketing his phone and looking away on the street, she guessed he was looking for a cab too.

"So… what are the plans for our going out?" Santana asked

"Oh… uh, I was thinking maybe we could- I don't know – go to a club or something…"

"Okay, I guess. Actually a friend just told me about a new one that opened like two or three weeks ago… we could try that one"

"Awesome… deal then. This weekend you and your someone and me and my someone are going out. You can tell that friend of yours if you want to"

"Sure… I'll tell her, and she will totally ask her boyfriend so… check with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

Santana finally got hold of a cab as Karovsky was nodding his approval. They exchange a quick 'see you tomorrow' before Santana could jump in and give the directions of her apartment to the driver.

* * *

><p>Santana walked to her door while looking through her purse for her keys. She was tired and her feet hurt. She had to be almost all day standing and walking around running errands with Dave about stuff their boss had left for the two of them. She just wanted to have something nice for dinner, take a steamy shower and lay down with Brittany until sleep wouldn't let her keep her eyes open and her mind on this world.<p>

Finally she heard the dinging of her keys move around her purse. She took them in her hand and reached out to open the door. she was received with a scene that had happened a lot in the past couple of weeks.

Quinn and Brittany were at the living room with a cup of coffee each and watching some movie on the tv. Quinn was still in summer vacation and Brittany liked to spend the time that Santana wasn't around with Quinn or Mike, sometimes the two of them.

When Santana and Quinn met it was a little awkward at first, neither of them knew what to say but Brittany made it pretty easy for them and after a few awkward silences they were able to keep up with a good conversation, with Mike… not so much. Santana pretty much had nothing in common with the boy except for Brittany. He absolutely loved to dance and even when he wasn't a professional he could as well be already.

Santana never met someone before who could keep up with her girlfriend, and this guy absolutely could. It didn't mean that they didn't get along when they were together, it was just that maybe if you left the two of them by themselves it would consist basically of awkward silence and nervous fidgeting.

Quinn and Brittany turned to the front door when they heard it opening. Brittany beamed at the sight of her girlfriend after missing her all day. She jumped from her spot on the couch and ran towards Santana. she practically threw herself at the brunette.

"Sanny!"

"Hey baby" she hugged the blonde back and placed a kiss on her shoulder "Hi Quinn" Santana smiled at her. The other blonde was grinning from her spot on the couch.

Once or twice Quinn had mentioned to the couple that she loved the way they looked together. Every time Brittany or Santana would say something sweet to each other in Quinn's presence they would eventually heard a 'how cute' or 'so fucking sweet' or something around there. And Santana couldn't deny that she had a pretty good relationship with her boyfriend, they even looked cute in her eyes… and she never really said that about a straight couple.

"Hey there. How are you, Santana?"

Santana closed her eyes and buried a little her face in the crook of Brittany's neck "Now I'm perfect" she said loud enough for Quinn to hear.

Santana raised her head to see a smiling Quinn shaking her head at them.

"Can you be even more in love?"

"Ask me tomorrow and I'll answer you" she smiled at her.

Brittany giggled and pulled away from her hug. She dropped her hands to take the brunette's in hers and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey back" whispered Brittany just before their lips touched and smiled into the kiss.

Santana smiled too before pulling Brittany's bottom lip between hers and placed Brittany's arms around her own neck. She let go of her hands and placed them at Brittany's waist pulling her a little closer.

"Uhm… third person still in the room over here" Santana heard Quinn say a little louder than necessary.

Finally they pulled away and Brittany turned her head towards Quinn. Santana rested her head on Brittany's temple and closed her eyes

"Sorry Quinn. It's just, I haven't seen this one all day"

"I know I know. Don't worry about it B"

Brittany pulled away and started walking to the couch where Quinn was sitting dragging Santana with her. The brunette placed her briefcase at the foot of the coffee table and sat behind Brittany on the couch facing Quinn.

"So, Quinn… a co-worker asked me today to go out with him this weekend and I was thinking about that club you said the other day, the new one… remember?"

"Ye-"

"Hold on a second-" Brittany cut her off. Brittany squirmed in Santana's arms to turn around and face the brunette "Excuse me? A co-worker asked you to what?"

"Uh… he asked me to go out with him…?" Santana could see Quinn glancing back and forth between the couple.

"And I'm guessing, since you are asking Quinn about the club, that you said yes"

"Well- yeah, but he just didn't ask me, he asked for you too"

"How's that?" Brittany pouted to her girlfriend. There was a big frown on her eyebrows and her lips were slightly inclined down.

"Well… since I'm new there he asked me if I wanted to go out with him and his someone and said that I should bring you" she shrugged.

"So, you already told him you have a girlfriend?" asked Quinn.

"Not exactly, I said I was seeing someone. But I mean, he will find out that someone is a she this Friday"

Brittany still had a little pout over her lips. Santana smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Come on baby, I want you to meet him" she said after kissing her "he is actually pretty cool and he had been nothing but nice to me since I arrived"

"Fine, I'll go. But just because I don't trust him" she narrowed her eyes at Santana.

"Baby, he is seeing someone already. And from what I could hear when he was at the phone he really cares about them, besides- it's not like I would even look at him like that if he ever tried something. So there is nothing for you to worry about"

"Okay then" Brittany nodded and smile at the brunette.

"Oh… and you and Sam should totally come with the four of us, too"

"Great. I'll ask Sam but I don't think he will say no. So count us in"

"Awesome"

"Well… I think I should go now. You girls deserve some alone time" she smiled at them "And Sam is calling any minute now to ask where I am"

"Okay, Q" the three girls stood up and started walking to the front door "call me tomorrow and we'll figure something out"

"Something out for what"

"Hang out… you know Sam is working too. So the two of us have a lot of free time without you" said Brittany.

"Oh… well, good then" she shrugged "Tell Sam that he better come this weekend. I want to have some support incase everything goes wrong on Friday" Santana frown.

Quinn pressed her lips together in a thin line and nodded to Santana "We will be there S"

Quinn opened the front door and after a goodbye hug to each girl walked out to the hallway towards the elevator.

Brittany closed the door after they saw Quinn disappear in the elevator and turn around to face her girlfriend. She smiled at her and the two of them started walking to the kitchen.

"How was your day, baby?"

Santana sat on a stool while Brittany was walking around cleaning the mess she and Quinn had made through the afternoon. She wanted to clean everything so she could start with their dinner. It was pretty clear to her that Santana was tired, she could see it in her eyes.

"Good… kind of tired. Joe kept asking me and the other inter, Dave, to go around the office delivering documents to the other sections" Joe was Santana's boss who kept treating them as his personal assistant though he made an effort to teach them how to handle themselves in there.

"Is Dave the one who asked you out?"

"Asked _us_ out… and yeah, he is the one"

"Well… I'll try my hardest to not judge him until I have met him. But let me tell you… I don't like him asking my baby out"

Santana giggled and shook her head "Come here" she reached out her hand and waited for Brittany to walk over to her. Brittany placed a plate on the sink before walking back and around the bar. She stood in front of Santana and the brunette opened her legs so the blonde could stand between them. Santana took Brittany's hands in hers and look up to lock eyes with her girlfriend.

"It doesn't matter who asks me out. I don't care. The queen herself or the woman considered by everybody else the most beautiful in the entire world could come and ask me out and I wouldn't care, because you are all I want" she returned the smile Brittany was giving her "you know that. So, stop being so stubborn, kiss me and forget about anyone asking me out"

Brittany shook her head and leaned in. she kissed Santana's nose before tilting her head to the side and closing the gap slowly. Both their lips were slightly parted and they inhaled each other just when their lips were gracing.

They kissed slowly for a few seconds, Brittany kept squeezing once in a while Santana's hands that were resting on top of the brunette's legs. They kept going slow for a while until Santana ran the tip of her tongue along Brittany's top lip. The blonde opened her mouth and sucked a little at her girlfriend's tongue. Santana whimpered at the feeling and squeezed Brittany's hands. The blonde smile triumphantly and ran hers over the brunette's bottom lip.

Brittany pulled away seeking for the much needed air after a few seconds and rested her head against the brunette's. both girls closed her eyes and kept breathing trying to catch their breath.

"If we don't stop now I won't be able to do it soon and then I won't make you dinner. I can hear your tummy grumbling so I better step back and start with it" said Brittany in a low voice.

"Mmm… don't" whined Santana. She let go of one of her hands and placed it on Brittany's waist, making her stay in her spot.

Brittany placed her free hand on Santana's cheek, she pulled away and smile at the brunette "Sanny, I can hear your tummy… let me make you something for dinner then we can go cuddle in bed together for the rest of the night, deal?"

Santana narrowed her eyes considering the proposition. She was hungry and a night cuddling didn't sound so bad.

"Deal"

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's nose before stepping back and walking around the counter. Santana didn't let go of her hand until it was necessary but kept her eyes glued to girlfriend.

After Santana ate her grilled cheese sandwich that Brittany made for her and took the steamy shower that she had planned earlier the brunette jumped in bed and slid herself closer to Brittany, who was waiting for her with open arms.

"I love you, San"

"I love you too, Britt-Britt"

"Do you really have to work tomorrow?" Santana nodded against Brittany's chest where her head was resting. She could hear her quiet breathing and the drumming of her heart "I want to spend all day cuddle up with you here and just forget about everything else, can't we do that?"

"We can for the rest of the night… and then I think I like your idea as a Sunday plan"

"Then it's a date" beamed Brittany.

"Mhm" Santana closed her eyes and buried her face in Brittany's shirt, she liked to breathe Brittany's scent when falling asleep, it made her relax and have sweet and nice dreams always filled with the blonde. She felt Brittany started to move her fingers in her black locks and humming some tune slightly. She was so warm and relaxed. Their legs were tangled, her arms were around Brittany's waist, Brittany had one hand on her hair and the other on the arm that was on her waist, and Santana was using Brittany as her pillow.

Finally Santana couldn't help the sleep that fell over her and after fighting it for a little while she let herself fall asleep just like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.- hope you enjoyed that :D! and hit the review button and let me know what you think! :D! I want to thank all of you who a/r/f that I couldn't answer personally and to those of you who I could thank you one more time :D! Don't be shy if you have questions or want to yell at me from the time it takes me to update. As a lot of you already realized I like to answer my readers all they want to know :D!**


	16. Banana Pancakes

***A/N.- sorry it took me SO long but here it is at last :D! I hope you like this chapter and thanks to all the r/a/f that I keep getting, seriously that's what keeps me writting this story... i've been having some problems with it :/ thats one of the reasons I haven't been able to update - and college - anyways, this is for you :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter song title: Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Friday already and Brittany and Santana were on a cab to go meet Dave at the club. Quinn had texted Brittany telling her that she and Sam were already there waiting for them outside.<p>

She was kind of excited and she could tell that Dave was too. He was giddy all day and kept confirming the time and place where they were gonna meet. She also noticed that he kept texting all day and sometimes she would hear him chuckle at his phone after reading something.

Every time he would glance up and meet Santana's eyes then look away a little embarrassed or back to his phone and start typing really fast. It was funny and somehow endearing how he was with his special person.

Finally the cab stops in front of the club and Brittany points at Quinn and Sam who are standing almost at the door waiting for them. Santana pays and the two of them climb off the backseat of the cab after Sam opens the door for them.

They exchange quick hugs and when Santana is about to talk she feels her phone buzzing in her purse, she fishes it out and sees that is a text from Dave. They are inside waiting for them at the bar.

"So my friend is already inside so we should…" Santana motions for the door without finishing her sentence and the other three just nod and start walking to it.

After passing the huge man by the door they can hear the loud beat of the music. Santana glances to the bar over the mass of people by the dance floor and see Dave ordering something to the bartender. So she takes Brittany's hand in hers and motions for Quinn and Sam to follow her. The four of them make their way between the bodies around the club until they reach the bar. Dave has his back to them and Santana sees him sipping a beer.

She nudges his shoulder and he turns around to see who is calling his attention. He smiles widely at her when he registers her and they share a huge hug, but Santana never lets go of Brittany's hand.

Finally… the moment of the truth.

"Dave, this is my girlfriend Brittany and these are Quinn and Sam" she motions for each and when she glances back to Dave he has a huge grin on his face. He shakes hands with everybody and then turns back to Santana.

"I knew it Lopez"

"What exactly did you know?"

"That you were into girls" he shrugs. Santana frowns and stares back at him with her mouth slightly open "I don't mean that as a bad thing… the exact opposite actually" he glances around and his smile goes even bigger.

But before Santana can say something back a guy steps into the picture. He stands by Dave's side and stares at all of them with a shy smile on his face. He is rather cute guy, Santana's height, pale, clear skin and green eyes. His hair is perfectly done and his outfit is quite unique.

"Hello" he says to them all

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Kurt" says Karofsky.

Santana is standing there glancing between the two of them with her mouth slightly open in surprise, just as the rest of them. She just can't believe it, she never saw any signs. But now that she has them in front of them and she sees the adoring glance Dave is sending his way is impossible to overlook it.

Oh my god… Dave Karofsky is so freaking gay. Like now Santana can see the rainbows over his head and everything makes sense to her now.

"Oh my god, Lopez please say something" says Dave.

Brittany squeezes her hand and that takes her out of her trance.

"Sorry!" she quickly says "it's just that is shocking… now a lot of things makes sense" everybody laughs at the same time. Santana shakes her head a second later and then offers her hand at this Kurt guy "Sorry, how rude of me… I'm Santana"

She let's go of his hand and then motions for Brittany "And this is my girlfriend-"

"Brittany" says the blonde before Santana can, shaking his hand aswell. Quinn and Sam introduce themselves and then everybody takes a seat at the bar.

They talk for a while until Brittany starts to bounce on her seat. Santana knows that Brittany is dying to go to the dance floor but she is really enjoying her talk with Dave and Kurt.

They starting dating a year back and had been together ever since. They met in high school but never thought of dating. One day they saw each other again in a coffee house and after a long talk Dave asked him to go out with him. Now they are together and it seems that they are happy.

Santana was in her third drink when finally Brittany starts pulling at her hand slightly.

"San, I know you want to talk to them but, can we go for a dance? Just one? Please" Brittany looks at Santana with a small pout on her lips. Santana could just smile at her and nod. The blonde beamed at her and stepped off of her stool offering her hand to her girlfriend. Santana took it and stepped off of hers.

"Excuse me but my lady wants a dance" she winked at the rest of them as Brittany was pulling her over to the dance floor. Everybody smiled back at them as Santana turned back to face her girlfriend.

As soon as Brittany found the right place to dance her hands flew to Santana's waist and Santana rested her hands around the blonde's neck. She felt perfectly at ease and knew that they weren't going to get into trouble like she used to fear in the past. There were other same sex couples dancing around them and not a single person was seeing any of them weirdly.

Soon, maybe after three or four songs, Quinn and Sam joined them on the dance floor. But Santana wasn't paying attention to any of them. Her whole attention was pinned on her beautiful blonde.

Brittany leaned down, still with Santana on her super high heels Brittany was taller than her, and kissed her softly. She sucked a little on her bottom lip and Santana could just whimper at this. After a few more seconds Brittany pulled away to take a breath and Santana glanced around to find the rest of their friends dancing near them.

She never would have pictured Dave as a dancer… and he certainly wasn't… but Santana could see that Kurt was trying to make him dance and he was doing his best effort for him.

Quinn and Sam where dancing too, and just like them a second before, they were kissing now. Their dance was becoming slower and more sensual by the second. Santana shook her head and glanced back to her girlfriend who was smiling down at her.

"I'm enjoying tonight" says Brittany to her ear

"Mhm, me too. And more because you are here with me" she pulls Brittany even closer and the blonde places a kiss on her shoulders and snakes her arms around the brunette even tighter.

"So are you at ease now that you know Dave is as gay as me?" Brittany giggles and nods against her shoulder. The blonde takes her hand in hers and starts to pull her to back to the bar.

"Yeah… he is gayer than a unicorn with a rainbow flag"

Santana busted out laughing at this and shook her head all the way back to the bar. The things Brittany say sometimes amuses her to no end. One of the things she loved about the blonde.

They order something to the bartender and sit on the stools a little out of breath from all that dancing and kissing.

"They are pretty cool, I like them. And talking seriously… yes, I'm more at ease" she smiles but narrows her eyes at Santana whilst the bartender places their drinks in front of them. They take a sip of their drinks and the two of them glances over to the dance floor where their friends are.

Brittany and Santana laugh a little bit at the way Kurt is trying really hard to teach Dave how to dance with the beat of the song but Dave keeps giving the wrong step and once or twice steps on Kurt's foot. They see him apologize and Kurt shaking his head quickly before going back to show him how it is done.

A few feet away Quinn and Sam are still swaying in their own little world and just staring at each other. Santana wonders if Brittany and she seem like them, so out of everything, when they are like that… just focused on each other.

She'd like to think they do, because they look so happy and in love. She feels Brittany's hand running up and down her arm over the bar and when she turns her eyes to the blonde she is watching Kurt and Dave with an amused smile on her lips.

She chuckles, leans down and kisses the top of her hand. Brittany cups her cheek and leans in to kiss her softly on the lips when she straightens on her stool.

The night seems pretty promising and everything is going smoothly now. It is nice to know she has someone on her side in the office and she was sure that was the reason Dave asked her out in the first place last Wednesday. He couldn't blame him. Of course it was nice to know you weren't the only one out there. And this certainly gave them a powerful reason to have each other's back in the office.

* * *

><p>Santana was so exhausted Saturday morning. She was so hung over and her limps hurt so much from all that dancing Brittany made her go through. She could still feel her feet pounding like when she took her heels off after getting home, and her eyes still burned from the lack of sleep.<p>

It was so not a good idea to go out on a Friday night knowing they had work the next day. Santana could only guess Dave didn't thought of that when he offered the day. She cursed to herself for not thinking of that too. Good thing they only had to work until two in the afternoon.

After her shift ended she took a cab back to her apartment and found Brittany in the kitchen making lunch. She kissed her in the cheek and stole a little bit of the food. She burned her tongue but it had looked so good that she couldn't resist. That morning her stomach wasn't cooperating with anything solid so now it was grumbling like a maniac demanding for something to eat.

Her ears were ringing and her eyelids felt so heavy, her head was pounding and the only thing she could think of was her bed. So after lunch she took a shower and went to bed while Brittany was going out to her dance class.

As soon as she landed her head on her pillow she was gone. The next thing Santana registered was Brittany getting out of the bathroom dressed in sweat pants and a tank top.

"Thought you were going to your dance lesson?" Santana mumbled still half asleep, her voice was deep with sleep and her eyes still felt so heavy.

Brittany giggled and walked over to her side of the bed. She lied down next to Santana and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, I already went, came back and took a shower. You were so out of it that I didn't want to wake you when I got home"

"Oh" Santana mumbled and stared up at her girlfriend taking a little longer to register her words because of the sleep fog that clouded her brain "Okay, then". Brittany smiled down at her while Santana was trying to process what was happening.

She moved on her place until she was facing her girlfriend. Brittany reached out and got a black lock out of the way. She tucked it behind Santana's ear and kept playing with some of it on top of her head.

"Do you want to keep sleeping?" she whispered.

"Uhm… no, I think I'm better now" Santana had her eyes still half open, not totally awake.

"Do you want something? Water, a painkiller? Anything?"

Santana shook her head and pulled Brittany down until the blonde was lying next to her. She hugged the blonde against her side and squeezed slightly.

"Just lie down with me for a little while"

The blonde did just that. She had been wanting to do just that for a while now without having to think about Santana getting late for work, or Santana having to sleep early because she had to wake up pretty early in the morning, or Santana going over stuff in her laptop. She just wanted to enjoy some time with her girlfriend. So she was happy to just lie there snuggled against Santana and hearing the quiet humming the brunette was singing into her ear.

She closed her eyes and felt Santana making small circles over her waist with her finger.

"I want to stay like this for the rest of my life" Brittany mumbles against Santana's shoulder.

"Me too… I wish we could. We can do it for the rest of the weekend though… how about that?" Santana mumbled against Brittany's forehead.

"You got yourself a deal missy" Brittany squeezed herself against Santana and placed her right leg over Santana's right one, leaving it between her legs. That left her basically lying halfway on top of her and she just loved it being this close to her.

A few minutes later Santana finally woke up. She stirred in her place until Brittany and she were at the same level. Her arm was still around the blonde and she kept making patterns with her finger on pale skin. She reached out with her other hand and moved some blonde hair away from deep blue.

Santana looked around her face memorizing once again everything about that face. That face she had seen in so many of her dreams; that face that belonged to the person who could make her the happiest or the crappiest in the entire world. The face that belonged to the one she loved with all her being.

"I missed you"

"I missed you, too"

"I'm gonna work harder to give you more of my time. You and I deserve it"

"It's okay… I know you work hard"

Santana leaned in and ghosted Brittany's cheekbone with her lips. She missed being this close to her girlfriend, and thinking it was only the beginning made something inside of her twist. She didn't want to think in the near future, she didn't want to think about the two years they were going to spend apart. She didn't want to think of what that might bring to them.

She just wanted to think about them, what they are now and what that means for her. She just wanted to think about how much she loved her girlfriend and the beautiful moments they get to spend together.

Those are the most precious moments for her.

Santana opened her eyes just before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. Brittany's lips were slightly parted and her eyes were closed. She was starting to breathe a little heavier. Her right hand was clutching tightly on Santana's shirt and the other one was resting on Santana's hip. She could feel the pressure Brittany was applying with her fingers and the slight tremble of her body when Santana's breath reached her skin.

Santana moved her eyes one more time around her face before closing them and leaning in to finally kiss her girlfriend. Her right hand was interlaced with blonde hair and her left arm was still around the blonde. As soon as their lips touched Brittany kissed her back.

It started sweet and caring. They were enjoying the feeling of being this close once again. Brittany's hand started to roam up under Santana's shirt. At first it was just her fingers squeezing slightly. Then her fingers started to push her shirt up and before Santana knew Brittany was grazing her hand around her abs and to her back. Santana pulled her closer by the waist.

With the tip of her tongue Santana tentatively touched Brittany's bottom lip. Brittany luxuriated in the feeling it gave her before opening her mouth to let Santana in. Santana started massaging her hip and pushed her a little closer.

"Off" mumbled Brittany pulling with her right arm at Santana's shirt.

* * *

><p>Just like Santana had promised, their Sunday Brittany and Santana were going to spend it cuddled up in bed. After their love making of last night that took them a few rounds both of them decided it was better to just enjoy themselves in their little home. Without work, without Quinn, without Mike, Dave and everyone else, without dance lessons. Just the two of them.<p>

It was nine in the morning and the two girls were already up. They were under the sheets of their bed staring at the ceiling and talking about what could they do today. They decided on watching a movie on Santana's laptop after breakfast.

Finally Brittany made them get up from bed after Santana whining to wait five more minutes every five minutes.

Brittany slid off bed and took her sweats that were lying haphazardly on the floor and put them on again. She picked up her tank top and threw it back on before glancing over her shoulder to her girlfriend, who had her face half buried on Brittany's pillow and was watching her with big brown eyes.

"Come on! Time to get up"

"But why?" Santana whined one more time.

"Cuz I'm hungry! All that activity from last night left me starving… aren't you?"

Santana raised her face from the pillow with a smirk on her lips "Well yeah… but I'm also exhausted… you know, from all the activity" she winked at Brittany and the blonde just giggled before finally getting up.

Santana sighed heavily before following her girlfriend and putting back on her clothes that were also on the floor. She followed her girlfriend out of their room and saw her by the fridge getting out stuff to make breakfast. She walked behind her when Brittany moved towards the bar and hugged her from behind.

"What are we making?"

"I don't know… I just got everything that had potential of becoming our breakfast out of the fridge" Santana chuckled and kissed her shoulder "feel like experimenting?"

Santana laughed once again and nodded "why not?"

After their breakfast the two girls went back to their room. They settled back on their bed with Santana's laptop resting on top of Brittany's legs while the blonde was looking for a movie to watch. Santana was lying next to her with her arm around Brittany's waist moving her fingers back and forth in an eight pattern over Brittany's tank top.

Finally Brittany settles on a movie and she slides lower on bed making it easier for Santana to cuddle with her. The blonde turns to face her girlfriend with a smile on her face. She leans in and kisses her quickly on the lips.

"Best weekend" says Brittany just as the music of the movie starts to sound from the speakers.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- another chapter done :D! thanks again to you all and hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think of it :D! of everything, and if you have anything to say just PM me, I'll answer you every question you have :D**


End file.
